


It's written in the stars

by sagitariarus



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ben Is An Arrogant Idiot, Ben Solo Needs A Hug, Ben Solo has huge hands, Dark!Rey, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Height Differences, Light!Ben, Protective Ben Solo, Rey & Rose Tico Friendship, Rey (Star Wars) is a Mess, Rey has anger issues, Reylo - Freeform, Slow Burn, Smuggler Ben Solo, The Author Regrets Nothing, We Love Finnpoe Too, ben Solo will fight agaisnt all odds to be with Rey forever, but ben and rey will fix their differences, everybody has issues, rey is Kira, they will be so in love with each other, they will whimper at the end, welcome to the Reylo Pain Train
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2020-06-29 05:36:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 22,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19823620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sagitariarus/pseuds/sagitariarus
Summary: Kira Ren ha seguido desde siempre el camino que Snoke le marcaba. Pero ahora las cosas van a cambiar bastante.El plan de enfrentarse a Ben Solo no ha salido como esperaba y se ha convertido en la nueva prisionera de la resistencia. Todo es nuevo para ella y no le queda otra que fiarse del joven contrabandista.¿Querrá volver a la Primera Orden o le dará una oportunidad a la nueva vida que Ben puede mostrarle?





	1. The Sky

**Author's Note:**

> Hola chicos, no sé qué estoy haciendo pero quería escribir esto.

Abrió los ojos y todavía se encontraba en su habitación. Necesitaba centrarse. Necesitaba darle a ese piloto de la resistencia su merecido, por burlarse de ella, por no darle la información que necesitaba para encontrar a Skywalker.

Cogió su sable, que estaba colgado en los soportes de la pared.

Si aquel piloto no hablaba por las buenas, lo haría por las malas.

Entonces la chica encendió la espada. Las dos hojas rojas e inestables zumbaron por ambos extremos del arma, iluminando sus suaves rasgos. Aquella visión interrumpió sus pensamientos sobre aquel hombre que tenía prisionero.

Y recordó quien era ella: la aprendiz de Snoke. Lo había sido desde hacía tanto tiempo, que ya apenas recordaba su vida antes de que el Líder Supremo la salvase del desierto de Jakku. Recuerda el calor, el hambre, la soledad, y nada más. Todo aquello se acabó cuando el imperio la declaró como suya, cuando Snoke le dio un techo y comida. A cambio, ella tenía que servirle. Al principio fue fácil, ¿como no iba a hacer caso una niña pequeña de su salvador? Pero ahora ya no era tan simple. Ella quería ver en él una figura paterna, alguien que velara por su seguridad… Y sabía que aquello, de algún modo, no era posible. Había algo que le decía que su mentor no confiaba del todo en ella.

Y ella haría lo que fuera por conseguir su aprobación.

***

Caminaba por los pasillos de la nave con determinación. Los solados de la Primera Orden ni se atrevían a dirigir la cabeza hacia ella. La temían. Además, sabían que era la niña consentida de Snoke, y no valía la pena entrometerse en su camino. Ella sonrió ante aquel pensamiento, pero desde fuera no se veía. De hecho, pocos eran los ojos que habían visto su rostro adulto. Una máscara diseñada por ella misma, negra, metálica junto con un elegante y resistente cristal negro (que le permitía la visión pero impedía a los demás mirar a través de él) ocultaba sus emociones.

La chica abrió las puertas de la sala de torturas, esperando ver al prisionero, pero se quedó helada en la entrada. Allí no había nadie, el soporte estaba vacío. Entonces, una rabia burbujeante se abrió paso rápidamente. Aquel gilipollas le iba a dejar en evidencia ante Snoke.

Con un grito lleno de furia, giró rápidamente saliendo de allí. Sabía que su mentor iba a requerir su presencia en unos minutos.

***

\- Señor…

\- ¿De verdad te he entrenado tantos años… para que suceda esto? - le interrumpió la voz escalofriante de Snoke.

\- No señor.

\- Levántate. Y mírame a la cara cuando te hablo.

Entonces la chica, se atrevió a incorporarse. Y ya de pie, se quitó la máscara, revelando sus centelleantes ojos.

Se encontraba en la sala del trono, las paredes rojas envolvían todo. Y allí en el medio, estaba el Líder Supremo, mirándola fijamente.

\- Kira. Sabes cual es tu papel en todo esto.

\- Encontrar a Skywalker y derrotarlo - dijo ella sin ningún tipo de emoción en su voz.

\- Te entrené para que fueras una perfecta asesina, lo opuesto a los jedi. Una máquina perfecta. ¿Y qué es lo que me encuentro? Con una niña que no es capaz ni de mantener a sus prisioneros. Patético.

Ella odiaba cuando él la menospreciaba. Cuando parecía importarle una mierda su potencial.

\- Maestro, iré tras él. Encontraré al piloto y lo mataré.

\- ¡El piloto no me importa, niña! ¡Quiero que mates al enemigo, a Luke Skywalker!

\- Si consigo seguir al piloto, puedo encontrar la base actual de la resistencia, y encontrar la pista que me ayude a dar con el último jedi.

Snoke pareció reflexionar ante sus palabras. Entonces, usando la fuerza, la hizo levitar, atrayéndola hacia él. Y cuando ya se encontraban cara a cara, pudiendo mirar directamente a los ojos de la chica, es cuando continua hablando:

\- Te equivocas, él no es el último jedi. Todavía hay alguien, que aunque se haya cerrado a la fuerza, posee un gran poder.

Y ella sabía de quien hablaba. Alguien a quien ella no había visto en la vida pero que odiaba profundamente.

\- Ben Solo. Acabaré con él - respondió ella, apretando los dientes con rabia.

Ante aquello, Snoke sonrió. Su aprendiz sabía lo que tenía que hacer.

***

Ben Solo todavía no podía creer la decisión que había tomado dos días atrás. Tras pasar tantos años sobreviviendo a base de regateos, engaños y peligrosas huídas a bordo del Halcón, por fin había decidido pasar una temporada al lado de su madre en la base de la resistencia.

Desde que tuvo suficiente edad para elegir por sí mismo, supo que no quería seguir en la academia de Luke. La experiencia que tuvo con la fuerza no fue del todo buena, todavía se acordaba de cuando era un niño y una extraña presencia oscura atormentaba su mente. Pero un día, todo aquello cesó. Los fantasmas que nublaban su mente desde que era bien pequeño desaparecieron un día y ya no los volvió a escuchar más.

Y, a pesar de haber tenido una adolescencia bastante tranquila, supo que su sitio estaba al lado de su padre, como piloto y contrabandista. Pero las cosas no siempre salían como uno quería. Y a veces uno odia a alguien a quien quiere por cómo le hace sentir.

Han siempre le hizo sentir que no valía nada. Que no era suficiente.

Ben estuvo preguntándose siempre sobre el error que él debió de cometer para que su padre le diese de lado de esa manera, para no estar nunca con él.

Y a Ben le hubiese gustado que las cosas con Han hubiesen sido más fáciles. Le hubiera gustado ir con él tras dejar la academia jedi. Pero no podía. Quería a su padre, pero le odiaba por haberle marcado con su dolorosa ausencia. Fue cuando aceptó que sus caminos estaban separados.

Sin embargo, no era lo mismo con su madre. Ella tenía una vida demasiado ocupada como para estar pendiente de su hijo, pero siempre hubo llamadas constantes a la academia preguntando por él. Ben siente que no puede tomarse la misma distancia con Leia que con Han, aunque ninguno de los dos le haya dado el cariño que él buscaba desde siempre.

Al acabar sus clases como jedi, tuvo la libertad de tomar el Halcón junto a Chewbacca y adentrarse en los confines de la galaxia. Hacía años que Han andaba desaparecido junto con Lando, y el wookie le dio luz verde para unirse con él como contrabandista.

Justo al empezar esta nueva vida, fue cuando tomó una importante decisión: cortar con la fuerza. Aquel poder que el universo le había dado solamente le había traído disgustos, y él nunca terminó de sentirse a gusto. Ben sabía que la línea Skywalker le había dado un gran poder que siempre fue difícil de controlar, y desde que aquello se manifestó en su infancia, vivía con miedo. Miedo a hacerse daño, o peor aún, hacer daño a las personas que más quería.

Todo esto era lo que estaba pensando en el momento en el que un TIE fighter aterrizaba forzosamente sobre la explanada de tierra que había al lado de la base.

Era una mañana donde reinaba un sol abrasador y el sudor le caía por la frente. Tras escuchar el característico sonido de aquella nave del imperio, todo el mundo salió al exterior para descubrir qué pasaba fuera. Y Ben, sabiendo que Poe Dameron era el único que no había vuelto a la resistencia tras el último enfrentamiento, acudió al centro de control por si el TIE mandaba algún tipo de señal. Y así era.

Tras reconocer al ocupante de la supuesta nave enemiga, avisó a los demás de no atacarla y salió fuera de los cuarteles. Se quedó de pie en la superficie destinada al aterrizaje y esperó a su llegada. El sol golpeaba fuerte y en seguida se arrepintió de llevar puestos pantalones largos.

Supo, también, que todos los miembros de la resistencia le observaban desde atrás. Algunos ya se acercaban, pero la mayoría esperaba cerca de la base. Y notaba como le miraban. Ser el hijo de Leia Organa no ayuda a pasar desapercibido. Y ser el más alto y llevar un brillante cabello negro a la altura de los hombros tampoco.

En diez segundos, la nave que divisaron a lo lejos llegó a rozar el suelo, deslizándose de una forma horrorosa mientras la tierra saltaba a su alrededor. Cuando consiguió detenerse, pasaron también unos pocos segundos antes de que la compuerta se abriera. Un hombre que solo podía ser Poe Dameron salió de ella, seguido de otro de tez oscura vestido como soldado de asalto. Enseguida cundió el pánico al verle, y junto con Ben, los demás que se habían juntado con él levantaron los blasters dispuestos a abatir al stormtrooper.

Ben nunca usaba el sable de su abuelo que siempre llevaba en el cinturón.

\- ¡No! ¡No disparéis! - la voz de Poe cortó el silencio que estableció la tensión de las pistolas apuntando -. ¡Viene conmigo!

Y los rebeldes fiándose de aquellas palabras, fueron bajando poco a poco las armas. El soldado tampoco parecía peligroso, no llevaba casco ni arma.

\- ¡Ben Solo! - gritó Poe mientras se quitaba el polvo de encima.

Ben guardó el blaster y se acercó al hombre que conocía desde la infancia.

\- Qué bien verte compañero - le dijo el piloto mientras apoyó una mano en su hombro, pero empezó a mirar hacia los demás rebeldes, preocupado -. ¿Por casualidad no habrás visto a mi droide? Una unidad BB blanca y amarilla, que va rodando a todas partes.

\- Sí, llegó hace unos días con otros hombres de la base.

El alivio surcó la cara de Poe, que ahora se giraba hacia el soldado.

\- Finn, este es Ben Solo, el jedi perdido. O jedi caído. Como prefieras llamarle.

\- Soy Ben Solo, contrabandista - dijo el hombre, al acercarse y estrechar la mano con la de Finn.

\- Hola - susurra el soldado, que todavía estaba en shock debido al estrepitoso aterrizaje -. Soy… Soy Finn. Sí. Finn.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí, fugitivo? ¿Tú lugar no está en la Primera Orden? - le preguntó Ben, autoritario.

\- Ya no, he desertado. Aquel lugar no era para mí. No quería seguir sus órdenes.

El contrabandista siguió mirándole, con cierta desconfianza, pero Poe volvió a acercarse a ellos, pasándole un brazo por encima de los hombros a Finn.

\- Este gran hombre que me ha ayudado a escapar de aquel infierno quiere unirse a nosotros. ¿A que sí Finn?

\- Pues… Yo… Es decir…

Pero el chico no llegó a terminar de hablar. Otro TIE fighter apareció surcando el cielo. Y esta nave parecía estar pilotada con una furia que poco tenía que ver con la torpeza con la que aterrizaron Poe y Finn.

El pánico cundió entre los rebeldes que pronto volvieron a la base para prepararse ante un terrible ataque.

Cuando Ben llegó al centro de control donde también estaba su madre y demás generales, le anunciaron que habían dejado de percibir las señales procedentes del supuesto enemigo. No sabían cual era la posición de la nave. Todo el mundo estaba en tensión aguardando a que volviera a aparecer, pero no se la veía por ninguna parte. Pasaron los minutos, y todos seguían en silencio, mirando las pantallas, esperando alguna señal. Entonces fue cuando Poe entró corriendo, seguido de Finn.

\- El TIE enemigo se ha parado en la zona de aterrizaje y alguien ha salido de él.

La cara del piloto era de preocupación pero la del ex-soldado de asalto era de terror puro.

\- Preparad los blasters, cañones y demás, cada uno a sus puestos - ordenó uno de los generales.

Inmediatamente todos se pusieron a obedecer la orden, corriendo de un lado para otro.

\- ¡No! Esperad. No sabemos quien ha salido - dijo Ben.

\- Debemos prepararnos ante una posible amenaza, señor Solo - le contestó un teniente que pasaba por su lado en ese momento.

El contrabandista, al ver que nadie le prestaba atención y todos andaban ocupados, acudió a su madre.

\- General, es muy raro que un solo soldado se haya presentado en nuestra base. Antes de atacar deberíamos comprobar si es una verdadera amenaza.

Leia, que hacía nada estaba revisando las cámaras y pantallas, escuchó atentamente las palabras de su hijo.

\- Ben, puede ser peligroso…

\- No pasará nada. Estaremos preparados. Saldré fuera - aseguró el hombre.

En unos pocos minutos, la General Organa comunicó los pequeños cambios en el plan. Todos aguardarían junto a las armas en sus puestos asignados, mientras que Ben y un pequeño grupo se acercarían a comprobar el terreno.

Nada más aparecer en la extensión de tierra en la que se encontraba el enemigo, el hombre escuchó un grito claramente dirigido hacia él.

\- ¡Ben Solo! - rugió aquella figura con una voz distorsionada -. ¡Enfréntate a mí!

El joven contrabandista se quedó quieto, apuntando con el blaster en la misma posición. No prestaba total atención, ya que un suave flujo de fuerza que emanaba de su adversario le estaba haciendo abrirse de nuevo, como si algo de esa persona le llamara. Sin embargo, no bajó el arma. No sabía muy bien lo que estaba ocurriendo, y no quería dejar que se notara su incertidumbre.

\- ¡Deja el arma y lucha conmigo como un verdadero jedi! - volvió a gritar la voz -. ¡¿De qué tienes miedo?!

Ben intentaba mantener la calma. El otro se quedó quieto, aguardando a que el contrabandista hiciese algo, con la máscara negra reluciendo bajo el sol y el sable rugiendo en su mano.

Pero un grito de rabia procedente del usuario de la primera orden cortó el silencio.

\- ¡Cobarde! - gritó medio segundo antes de abalanzarse hacia Ben.

Antes de que llegase hasta él, el hombre había tirado el blaster al suelo y había encendido el sable azul de su abuelo. Ambas espadas entrechocaron y se deslizaron, una con otra, haciendo saltar las chispas. Ben quedó sorprendido al ver que su oponente era de una estatura bastante más corta que la suya y de poder sentir un increíble poder en él.

El extraño volvió a atacar varias veces hacia Ben y él esquivó los ataques como pudo, intentando acertar de alguna manera con la identidad de quien podría encontrarse debajo de aquella máscara y de los propósitos que le llevaban a querer enfrentarse a él con tanta furia. Además, aquel “enlace” que sentía procedente del otro se volvía más perceptible a medida que luchaban, pero no lograba leer mucho, solamente algunas emociones: enfado, rabia, determinación.

Hacía mucho que se había cerrado a la fuerza. Aún así, esas sensaciones no las había sentido con nadie y le intrigaban.

En un momento dado, ambos se quedaron separados por algunos metros, intentando recuperar el aliento. Ben dirigió la mirada hacia los demás de la resistencia, que se encontraban atrás, preparados por si debían intervenir a la mínima.

\- ¡Cabrón!

El grito del usuario oscuro le hizo girarse de nuevo y ver que movía el doble láser de una forma desafiante y amenazadora.

\- ¿De verdad piensas que cerrándote a la fuerza ibas a poder escapar de mí? ¡No llegarás a ser ni la mitad de lo que fueron los jedis de tu familia!

Y algo en la mente de Ben hizo click. Algo se encendió en él que le hizo querer defenderse, querer atacar. Demostrar que él también podía enfadarse.

En dos rápidos pasos, estuvo encima de su contrincante, barriendo con un poderoso golpe del sable. Ben jugaba con su altura como ventaja, pero el otro era más rápido y supo responder de forma inteligente a los ataques que hacía el contrabandista. Los segundos fueron pasando y aquello ya no se parecía a la lucha que había tenido lugar minutos antes, ahora Ben participaba activamente, ahora quería ir a por el otro. Las gotas de sudor caían por su frente y cada vez usaba una fuerza mayor en sus ataques, decidido a inmovilizar o desarmar al enemigo.

Pero no solamente aumentaba la potencia en sus músculos, la fuerza también le iba inundando, se iba reencontrando con ella, comenzaba a sentirse en sintonía con el sable de Anakin Skywalker, y comenzó también a tener ventaja frente al adversario. El otro, que ahora era quien iba retrocediendo cada vez más, no se esperaba que la lucha contra Ben Solo iban a bloquearle hasta tal punto de impedir nuevos ataques por su parte.

Un golpe cerca del mango del arma, desestabilizó al usuario oscuro, y el contrabandista, crecido en su poder al ver que tenía una oportunidad para acabar con todo aquello, asestó un poderoso golpe, ciego de la rabia que el otro había conseguido crear en él, enseñando los dientes como si fuese un león dejando claro que nadie debía meterse con él. Su pequeño contrincante tuvo la suerte de esquivar ese golpe en el último momento, pero Ben, sin querer dejar que escapara, asestó otro sablazo hacia arriba, consiguiendo dar en la negra máscara. Del impacto, lo tiró al suelo.

Ben se quedó quieto, con el sable zumbando, esperando a que se levantara y luchara. Pero no era así. Seguía tendido boca arriba. Él se acercó, sin dejar de estar en guardia con el arma, pero pronto se dio cuenta que del golpe con el suelo se había quedado inconsciente. Al observar su cuerpo de cerca, también pudo observar que su forma no se correspondía con un soldado, o con un hombre. Y al ver su cara todo encajó.

El último ataque que le había asestado, había roto la máscara, dejando una enorme rendija que mostraba claramente su escondido rostro.

Aquello era una mujer. Una mujer humana. El hombre se encontró contemplando lo que era la cara de aquella chica: una nariz pequeña, la esquina de unos labios carnosos, unas cejas bien definidas encima de los ojos cerrados, y todo surcado por un gran revoltijo de pecas.

La fuerza nunca dejó de zumbar entre ellos dos. Y antes de que Poe y los demás acudieran a él y al cuerpo tendido, pudo escuchar lo siguiente del enlace: “… Rey…”.

***

Kira despertó estando con las manos atadas a la espalda en una celda en la que apenas entraba la luz del exterior por una rendija. No tenía ni su máscara ni su sable.

Escuchaba algunas voces procedentes del otro lado de la gran puerta de metal, pero no conseguía distinguir ninguna palabra.

Intentó que no cundiera el pánico, respiró hondo y se concentró en la fuerza. Intentó hacerla fluir a través de sus brazos, sus manos. Pero nada. Había algo que no funcionaba. Estaba totalmente inmovilizada, incluso de la fuerza.

Pero sí conseguía sentir un leve tirón de ella, muy débil, que procedía del otro lado de la puerta.

En ese momento fue cuando el gran bloque metálico se abrió. El enlace procedía del hombre que vio aparecer. Del puto Ben Solo.

\- Vaya, te has despertado - soltó él.

\- ¿Me ves con los ojos cerrados, imbécil?

Ella le odia. Odia su voz. Su camisa y sus pantalones desgastados. Su pelo desordenado. La confianza con la que se desenvuelve, como si tuviera todos los ases en la manga. La arrogancia que desprende al apoyarse levemente en el marco de la puerta.

Ante la brusca contestación de ella, él le dedicó una media sonrisa. Eso sacó de sus casillas a la chica, que frunciendo completamente el ceño, movió las manos de nuevo para hacer uso de su poder de la fuerza.

\- Te estás esforzando en vano. No sé si consigues ver las esposas que te hemos colocado en las muñecas, _muñeca_ , pero anulan completamente la fuerza de quien las lleve.

\- Como me vuelvas a llamar eso te estampo contra la pared - siseó ella.

\- Dudo que puedas hacer eso ahora mismo - le respondió él, inclinándose para quedar más o menos a la altura de ella.

\- Gilipollas.

\- Resulta que no solamente soy un mercenario. También sé desarrollar buenos inventos - le dijo Ben con cierta insuficiencia y sin borrar la sonrisa de la cara.

Kira le miró con un odio infinito. En ese momento notó que la fuerza zumbaba más intensamente entre ellos.

\- Mira pedazo trozo de carne arrogante, no sabes con quién te estás metiendo. Vendrán a buscarme y destruirán esta base. Y cuando me suelten, te ahogaré con mis propias manos.

Ben se incorporó y se pasó una enorme mano por el pelo.

\- Claro. Hemos destruido el navegador de tu nave y tu conexión con la fuerza. Seguro que están aquí en cinco minutos.

Escuchar aquello fue como la gota que colmó el vaso, Kira se revolvió en su silla gritando e intentando movilizar las manos, sin éxito.

\- ¡Que me sueltes, joder!

El hombre le lanzó una última mirada y se dirigió a la puerta.

\- ¡Ah! Se me olvidaba. En unas horas tendrás tu juicio. Eres nuestra prisionera, pero aquí no matamos a sangre fría. Decidiremos qué haremos contigo.

Y desapareció tras cerrar la puerta, dando un gran golpe.  
Kira volvió a estar sola, rodeada del silencio de las paredes.

A lo mejor sí que estaba algo jodida.


	2. The Moon

Estaba sentada en la pequeña cama de su celda. Poco antes, la habían llevado a una enfermería donde varios robots le curaron las heridas de la cara. De poco iba a servir, porque el último ataque que había recibido de Ben Solo le iba a dejar una bonita cicatriz en la ceja. 

Durante ese tiempo que estuvo fuera de la prisión, el contrabandista no se separó de ella. Kira se metió con él y tuvo un humor de perros para intentar provocarle, pero no sirvió de nada. El hombre había decidido ignorarla pero aún así no se separó de ella, vigilándola todo el rato.

Había estado delante mientras la curaban y no le había dirigido ni una mirada. Menudo imbécil.

Ahora, le tocaba esperar a que viniesen a por ella. Cuando la puerta se abrió, entró Ben en la celda, cerrando detrás suya. 

\- ¿Qué? - preguntó ella frunciendo el ceño, casi gruñendo.

\- Te toca salir ya. Los generales se han reunido y parece que no las tienes todas de tu parte.

\- ¿Y a ti qué te importa, contrabandista?

Ben suspiró y se acercó a ella. La chica ya estaba agotando toda su paciencia.

\- Mira niña, ya va siendo hora de que dejes esa actitud de mierda, porque no vas a conseguir nada. Ni con ellos ni conmigo - ella pareció que le escuchaba atentamente, por primera vez -. No les gustas, saben quien eres. Y como de momento no vas a salir de aquí, será mejor que te adaptes. 

El serio rostro de Ben enmudeció a Kira.

\- No te hagas ilusiones, a mí no me importas. Simplemente todos piensan que nos parecemos por tener ambos el poder de la fuerza, y tras tu numerito ahí fuera me siento responsable, ¿de acuerdo?

La chica no dijo nada. En ese momento, dos hombres armados con blasters entraron y la levantaron. Ben les miró y asintió, la sacaron de la celda y a través de varios pasillos llegaron a una gran sala donde varias personas estaban sentadas en las mesas.

Los hombres la dejaron en la silla que ocupaba el centro de la sala, quedando cara a cara a los presentes. Había algunos hombres, pero los sitios del medio estaban ocupados por mujeres: la General Organa y una atractiva mujer de cabello morado. 

Kira vio como Ben entraba y se quedaba en una esquina, apoyando la cadera en una mesa.

Nunca dejó de sentir el peso de aquellas esposas. Ni de la mirada del contrabandista.

\- Kira Ren - comenzó diciendo Leia en voz alta y clara, cuando todos quedaron en silencio -. Aprendiz de Snoke, usuario del lado oscuro y del poder de la fuerza. Has tenido la desgracia, o la suerte, de caer en nuestras manos. Procedemos a escuchar los motivos por los que apareciste en nuestra base, dispuesta a enfrentarte a Ben Solo.

Kira dirigió la mirada brevemente hacia Ben, que se encontraba mirando a su madre en ese momento. Por unos segundos, no dijo nada. Se encontró contemplando a todos que la estaban juzgando, que aguardaban pacientemente a que hablara.

\- Seguí la orden de mi maestro.

\- ¡Habla más fuerte! - dijo un general.

\- ¡Seguía las órdenes de mi maestro! ¡Debo destruir a los últimos jedis para que la Primera Orden gobierne de una vez por todas! - gritó ella con rabia.

Hubo un murmullo general, todos hablaban entre ellos. Ella miró de nuevo al contrabandista, que le lanzaba una mirada muy seria. Como queriendo repetirle la advertencia de antes.

\- ¡Silencio! - les calló la general Organa, que miró severamente a la chica -. Sabemos que puedes ser fuente de información sobre el imperio, así que cuanto más colabores, menos desagradable será para ti todo esto.

La joven quedó en silencio, mirándolos de una manera desafiante.

\- No voy a deciros nada.

Otro fuerte murmullo recorrió la sala.

\- ¡Encerrémosla! - gritaba uno.

\- ¡Torturémosla hasta que ceda!

Gritos diciendo cosas desagradables inundaron aquel cuarto. El antipático contrabandista tenía razón: no la querían allí. Y ahora era cuando a Kira comenzaba a entrarle miedo por la difícil situación en la que se había metido.

\- Te haré dos preguntas. ¿Cual es la situación de la Primera Orden en estos momentos? ¿Sabes donde se encuentran? 

Kira suspiró, mirando a la general fijamente.

\- No lo sé.

\- ¡Mentirosa! - gritó alguien de la sala.

\- ¡Es verdad! ¡No sé donde están ahora! - grita ella, reflejando la verdad y el pánico que comenzaba a filtrarse en su voz.

Todos comenzaron a hablar a la vez de nuevo.

\- ¡Esta niñata está jugando con nosotros!

\- ¡Devolvámosla a Jakku!

Estas últimas palabras atravesaron como una flecha a la chica. Recuerdos lejanos, muy vívidos y dolorosos surcaron su mente. Definitivamente no quería volver a ese planeta y definitivamente comenzaba a tener un miedo terrible por lo que ellos podían hacerle. ¿Esta gente sabe quien fue ella?

\- Supones un peligro para la base y para toda la resistencia - declaró Leia -. No vamos a soltarte para que vuelvas con los tuyos y supongas una verdadera amenaza. Pero tampoco vamos a darte el privilegio de vivir entre nosotros con total libertad. 

El silencio era ahora el protagonista, todos escuchaban con gran atención las palabras de su líder. Cualquiera era capaz de palpar la tensión que se sentía en el ambiente.

\- Quedas declarada como prisionera de la resistencia de forma indefinida. Ya veremos en un futuro cómo se procederá contigo. 

Y de nuevo, los generales volvieron a montar escándalo. Kira incluso pudo escuchar propuestas para ejecutarla. El corazón comenzó a latirle aún más rápido porque, claramente sin su maestro, poder o espada, allí no era nadie.

Notó como la volvían a agarrar de los brazos, tirando de ella.

\- Andando - le dijo uno de los hombres armados.

La volvieron a conducir a su celda, concluido el juicio. El sonido de la puerta al cerrar rebotó en la mente de la chica, que con pasos temblorosos se dirigió a la cama y se dejó caer en ella. Las defensas y escudos de Kira habían ido bajando a lo largo del día, y ahora era como si no quedase nada de ellos. El mal carácter y la fachada que mostraba siempre ya no estaban, solamente quedaba ella dentro de esas cuatro paredes. Era la primera vez que se sentía débil y completamente perdida. Una soledad infinita la recorría, y no pudo evitar soltar las primeras lágrimas, que poco a poco se convirtieron en llanto. Ni siquiera recordaba la última vez que lloró por algo. Pero ahí estaba ella, sola, en la oscuridad de la celda, llorando desconsoladamente. 

_Sabe que se le pasará, porque de lo que ha estado orgullosa siempre es de tener una fortaleza envidiable, pero en esos momentos llorar es la única manera de desahogarse._

_Está asustada porque se siente perdida y no sabe qué será de ella._

Poco a poco se fue calmando, quedando dormida en el catre de aquel cuartucho.

Lo que ella no sabía, era que cierta persona de pelo negro y anchos hombros la escuchó desde el otro lado de la puerta.

***

Kira estuvo varios días encerrada en la celda. No la sacaron al exterior para nada y no vio en ningún momento a Ben Solo. Solamente abrían para darle la comida y llevarla al baño. Los brazos empezaban a dolerle porque todavía llevaba puestas aquellas horribles esposas. 

Aquel tiempo que estuvo sola en esas cuatro paredes, sirvió para hacerle pensar. No tenía ninguna posibilidad de escapar, los pasillos de la base estaban siempre muy concurridos y en todo momento había guardias armados. La matarían en el acto. Por otra parte, empezaba a dudar que Snoke y los demás fueran a buscarla. A lo mejor la vocecita que empezaba a hacerse hueco en su mente tenía razón, y ella era solamente un arma para su maestro. A lo mejor nadie de la Primera Orden se preocupaba verdaderamente por ella.

Menuda situación de mierda.

Y lo peor era la soledad que la atenazaba. La mayor parte del tiempo lo pasó encogida en una de las esquinas del cuarto, tal y como lo haría un animal asustado.

Cuando pensaba que se habían olvidado de ella, oyó los chirridos de la puerta abriéndose. La luz que entró la dejó ciega por un momento pero enseguida pudo distinguir la figura de Ben Solo.

\- Arriba - dijo él.

Kira se le quedó mirando. No sabía qué iban a hacer con ella. Por lo menos ahora no había gente armada esperándola.

\- Y que todo lo tengo que hacer yo… - dijo el hombre acercándose y cogiéndole del brazo. 

Ella se dejó levantar, pero una vez fuera de la celda, movió el brazo bruscamente para deshacerse de su agarre. Los días que había pasado sola habían hecho mella en ella y le habían servido para perder esa agresividad que había mostrado desde un primer momento, pero el fuerte carácter seguía ahí. No se iba a dejar domar tan fácilmente.

\- No sé qué pretendes, niña, pero no me voy a despegar de ti - le advirtió Ben.

Ella le miró, con el ceño fruncido.

\- Me han asignado como tu responsable, así que vamos a estar juntos bastante tiempo.

\- Genial - soltó ella con un bufido.

\- No te equivoques, yo no soy ninguna niñera. No quieras que se agote mi paciencia.

\- ¿Me estás retando a intentar probarlo? - dijo ella, manteniendo cara de póker.

En ese momento un trabajador de la resistencia pasó entre ellos y les obligó a separarse un poco.

Ben se quedó mirándola, sin contestar al final. Le volvió a agarrar, esta vez del hombro, y ambos siguieron andando por los pasillos. Tomaron un ascensor para bajar a los niveles inferiores y llegaron al sótano donde se encontraban los circuitos y generadores de energía de la base.

\- Los generales han decidido que ayudarás aquí. Junto con algunos que ya trabajan en esta planta, te encargarás del mantenimiento. ¿Entendido? 

Ella no contestó, y siguió mirando los infinitos cables y circuitos que había en las paredes.

\- Tendrás que ponerte esto - dijo Ben, tendiéndole un mono gris -. Ah, y las esposas.

Entonces, sacó una pequeña llave del bolsillo. Kira al ver lo que iba a hacer, le brillaron los ojos de la ilusión. Por fin le iban a soltar las manos de aquellos metales y sería capaz de usar la fuerza.

Pero lo que hizo el contrabandista no fue lo que la chica estaba esperando. Colocó la llave en una pequeña cerradura, y en lugar de soltarse ambas de sus muñecas, se separaron entre ellas. Ya no llevaba unas esposas, ahora eran una especie de brazaletes que seguían impidiendo su uso de la fuerza. ¿Algo le podría salir bien?

\- Puedes vestirte allí detrás. Tranquila, no voy a mirar. 

\- Ya quisieras, Solo - dijo ella antes de desaparecer tras la pared que servía como pequeño vestuario. 

El mono le quedaba enorme y no tuvo otra que arremangárselo de manos y piernas. 

Cuando volvió a salir, encontró al contrabandista mirándola, divertido.

\- ¡Esa talla es perfecta para ti! - exclamó él, casi riendo.

\- Cállate. 

En esos momentos el enlace zumbaba, más vivo. A Kira le llegaban agradables sensaciones, para su sorpresa. No estaba acostumbrada a bromear con nadie, y mucho menos que alguien le transmitiese alegría o diversión de algún modo. Todo aquello la abrumaba, y la enfadaba aún más. No soportaba que aquel contrabandista se comportase bien con ella de forma genuina, y odiaba que entre todas las personas de la galaxia, fuese él con quien compartía una unión en la fuerza. ¿Él sería consciente de aquello? 

Ben la llevó hacia una chica que estaba allí trabajando. 

\- Esta es Rose. Rose, ella es Kira.

\- Hola - dijo la chica con una sonrisa. Era más bajita que Kira, con bonitos ojos rasgados y un brillante pelo negro. 

Kira asintió, en modo de saludo.

\- Ella es la que manda en estos niveles. Trabajarás con ella y harás todo lo que te diga - le dijo Ben -. Volveré en unas horas cuando las jornadas de trabajo hayan terminado.

Y tras esas palabras, el contrabandista dio media vuelta camino de nuevo al ascensor.

\- Tranquila, aquí no nos molestarán mucho - dijo Rose una vez quedaron solas.

Rey dio un bufido, pasándose la mano por la coleta que se había hecho en el vestuario. No tenía ni idea como alguien como ella, alguien con ese potencial y ese poder, había terminado trabajando en esa cloaca.

\- Sígueme, te enseñaré lo que tendremos que hacer hoy.

Las dos jóvenes caminaron hacia una de las paredes y Rose comenzó a explicarle el mecanismo de todo aquello. Su trabajo consistía en reconstruir, soldar, descomponer y comprobar todos aquellos circuitos que constituían la fuente eléctrica. Pronto, un silencio cómodo se estableció entre ellas mientras trabajaban. Kira agradecía que su nueva compañera no le preguntase cosas y solamente se limitase a explicarle lo que tenía que hacer. Ella solo respondía vagamente para hacerle saber que lo había captado todo, y a Rose parecía no importarle. Rose parecía entenderle.

Aquel silencio compartido fue lo más agradable que Kira presenció en días.

Además de comprobar la electricidad, también se encargaron de recoger y ordenar distintas herramientas y aparatos. Algunos eran fáciles de llevar, pero otras requerían un gran esfuerzo que dejaron sudando a Kira.

\- A lo mejor necesitas esto - escuchó ella detrás suya.

Ben estaba a unos pasos, con una cantimplora en la mano.

\- No necesito tu ayuda.

\- Bueno, pasaba por aquí para ver cómo ibas, y he pensado que quizá querías agua.

\- Te he dicho que no necesito nada - y se volvió a girar hacia lo que estaba haciendo.

Minutos después, miró hacia atrás de nuevo, y aunque Ben ya no estaba, vio la cantimplora apoyada a un lado de la pared. 

Horas después, Ben volvió para llevarla de nuevo a la celda. Le permitió darse una breve ducha mientras él esperaba fuera, y la condujo después hacia su oscura habitación. Recibió la cena, y se tumbó en la cama hasta que se quedó dormida. 

***

Esta fue su nueva rutina durante los días siguientes. Trabajar, recibir las porciones de comida, y dormir. 

Rose le gustaba. Kira no se mostraba muy comunicativa pero la chica parecía entenderla, parecía poder leer su rostro. Y ella quedaba sorprendida, porque su compañera no le habló del lado oscuro o de Snoke. Seguro que estaba al corriente de todo y conocía los rumores que circulaban sobre ella, pero parecía que le daba un silencioso voto de confianza. 

Por otra parte, era como si se hubiese establecido una pequeña tregua entre ella y Ben. Se veían lo justo: solamente cuando él la acompañaba a los sitios de la base. Y aunque la tensión entre ellos todavía podía palparse, ya no discutían tanto. Kira sabía que no servía de nada. Además, el enlace que compartían le ponía nerviosa. Ya no se transmitían malas emociones, y la mayor parte del tiempo el enlace permanecía neutro, pero a veces se filtraban buenas sensaciones y aquello agobiaba a Kira. Le enfadaba que Ben cuidase de ella y que la tratase bien. Porque se sentía agradable cuando él la sonreía, o le hablaba como si ella no fuera Kira Ren. Como si ella no fuera el enemigo y tuviera el deber de destruir a los jedis. Y, aunque no recibiese nada por parte de ella, él lo seguía haciendo. 

Ella odiaba todo aquello, porque la desconcertaba. 

No le gustaba comenzar a sentir simpatía por él porque nunca antes había sentido aquello y no sabía como llevarlo. Esas emociones hacia el hombre le intrigaban y asustaban a la vez. 

Por eso, a ella le enfadaba pensar que quizás su enemigo no era tan malo.

Habían pasado dos semanas desde que llegó a la base y le costaba creer que aquel cambio tan drástico en su vida era su presente. Parecía que en cualquier momento se iba a despertar e iba a aparecer en su habitación de la Primera Orden. Pero eso nunca ocurría. Y se pasaba los días sin hablar con nadie de la base, manteniendo una fachada de odio hacia todos que en realidad era un mecanismo para evitar que la molestasen. 

Todo se sentía como unas vacaciones de ser Kira Ren. 

Incluso ella a veces se preguntaba donde había ido a parar la persona que Snoke había forjado en ella.

Cuando parecía que su vida iba a resumirse en arreglar cables y tener cuidado de no electrocutarse, Ben la sorprendió.

\- Vamos Kira, hoy trabajas conmigo. 

La sacó de la celda y caminaron por los pasillos. Ella intentó que su sorpresa no se reflejara en su cara, pero verdaderamente era víctima de una gran curiosidad por lo que iban a hacer.

Ben la condujo hacia el hangar que tenía la base. Una gran cantidad de naves de la resistencia descansaban dormidas en ella. La gente iba y venía, había cierto ambiente de camaradería en todos.

Un golpe en la pierna la sacó de su ensimismamiento. Miró abajo y se encontró con un droide redondo, blanco y naranja, que se fue corriendo emitiendo algunos pitidos.

\- Oh, ese es BB8 - dijo Ben -. Lo construí yo mismo con nueve años.

Caminaron, y se pararon delante de una imponente nave.

\- Esta es mía. El Halcón Milenario.

Kira observó que él miraba aquel navío espacial con cierta adoración.

\- Pues menudo trozo de chatarra - soltó ella cruzándose de brazos.

\- No juzgues a esta preciosidad, puede alcanzar los 12 parsecs.

Y entonces se pusieron a trabajar. Arreglaron motores, cableado, e incluso el circuito del puesto de ataque. Era agradable trabajar con Ben. Le explicaba con mucha paciencia lo que tenían que hacer, e incluso Kira notó en ocasiones cierta tristeza en el enlace. Había algo en aquella nave que afectaba tremendamente al contrabandista. Pero ella no comentó nada. 

Hubo un momento en el que estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos, que se quedó mirando a Ben sin darse cuenta. Él se había quitado la camisa y estaba en camiseta sin mangas, agachado junto una caja de herramientas. Observó la forma en la que los músculos de la espalda se le marcaban y el gran tamaño de sus brazos. Entonces Ben se incorporó, volviendo a ser tan alto como era, y Rey se dio cuenta de lo estrecha que era esa camiseta, de la forma sus hombros, de su elegante pelo negro que apenas le rozaba los hombros, de sus armoniosos rasgos.

Y cuando fue él quien levanto la vista hacia ella, la joven se volvió consciente de lo que estaba haciendo. Rápidamente desvió la mirada y notó como un calor le subía por las mejillas. El corazón le latía rápido.

Qué cojones. Estaba. Sucediendo. 

Kira no le volvió a mirar en lo quedaba de jornada. 

Al terminar, recogieron todas las piezas y herramientas. Ben le dirigió una sonrisa genuina. Ella tuvo la sensación de que él también comenzaba a sentirse cómodo cuando estaban juntos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que os esté gustando esta historia. La verdad es que es muy interesante escribir cuando Ben no es Kylo Ren. Estoy acostumbrada a leer fics en los que el difícil e inestable es él y le toca a Rey dar su brazo a torcer y hacer el esfuerzo de llegar hasta él. En todas las historias, ella es la encargada de transmitir los valores propios de la mujer, los que más se asocian al feminismo (calidez, compasión...). Pero yo creo firmemente que este Ben Solo también puede transmitirlos, que es bueno por naturaleza y que los valores feministas no le hacen menos hombre. Es más, desde mi punto de vista le hacen una persona real, humana. 
> 
> Por último, ¿de verdad pensáis que a partir de aquí va a ir todo bien? Agarraos que vienen curvas.


	3. The Asteroids

Kira siguió a Ben por los pasillos que conducían al comedor de la base.

\- Hoy puedes cenar aquí con todos - dijo él cuando se pararon en la puerta.

Aquel lugar contaba con una gran fila donde la gente cogía los platos en las bandejas, había gente trabajando tras la barra y numerosas mesas llenaban todo el espacio del medio. Parecía que todos los miembros de la resistencia se habían reunido allí, ya que apenas se podían ver sitios libres. Todos hablaban, reían, una agradable atmósfera envolvía todo.

Kira no dijo nada. No se sentía parte de aquello. Sabía que no encajaría, que no la aceptarían.

\- Esta vez tendrás que coger tu comida. No será tan difícil, ¿no? Vamos.

Ella siguió al contrabandista hacia la barra para coger una bandeja y llenarla de cubiertos y los platos de comida. Sabía que comer allí con todos no era una coincidencia, no era algo que se hubiese elegido al azar. Seguro que la General Organa estaba detrás de esto, y no podía ser otra cosa que una especie de premio al ver que no había causado ningún alboroto en las semanas que llevaba como prisionera. 

Ella tampoco tenía ganas de rebelarse porque no quería ser torturada. O peor, que la matasen.

Pero en aquel momento, el único apoyo era el enlace que compartía con aquel hombre. Era como un abrazo cálido, vacío de palabras y muy leve, que apenas se notaba, pero que se podía sentir si prestabas atención.

Una vez cogido todo, Ben la condujo hacia una mesa que tenía algunas sillas libres. Ella no llegó a sentarse porque vio en seguida a las personas que los esperaban en la mesa: el piloto que consiguió escapar de ella en la Primera Orden… y el traidor. El soldado que escapó con él. 

Se quedó quieta, notando como un enfado descomunal se iba haciendo con el control de ella. 

Sus nudillos estaban blancos de apretar la bandeja con tanta fuerza.

\- A nosotros tampoco nos gusta tu presencia - dijo Poe, que había notado la reacción de la chica al verlos.

\- Tú - gruñó Kira.

Poe se levantó rápidamente, cediendo al desafío que planteaba la situación. Ambos se miraron con intenso odio.

\- Sin tu maestro no eres nadie, ¿verdad? - le escupió Poe, orgulloso de sentirse superior a ella.

\- Basta, no la provoques… - le urgió Finn, cogiéndole del codo, mientras también se levantaba. 

Entonces Kira dirigió su odio hacia él también, dejando la bandeja en la mesa con un gran golpe.

\- ¡Traidor! - le gritó a Finn -. ¡Te mereces volver y que Snoke acabe contigo!

La cara del ex soldado mostraba lo asustado que estaba y no se atrevió a contestarle. Ella hizo intención de acercarse a él, con los puños cerrados de rabia, pero notó como Ben la cogía del brazo. El enlace le transmitía preocupación y le recordaba que no estaba siendo precavida.

\- ¡Suéltame! - le gritó ella, zafándose del agarre y quedando cara a cara con Poe, separados por apenas unos centímetros.

\- Atrévete a pegarme, niñata - le dijo el piloto, sonriendo maliciosamente.

\- ¡Ya está bien! - gritó entonces Ben, interponiéndose entre ellos. Con una mano apoyada en el pecho de Poe, le tiró un paso atrás.

\- ¿Pero qué haces? ¿Por qué la defiendes? ¡Ella es el enemigo! 

Los gritos del piloto llamaron la atención de todos, que los observaban desde las mesas, disminuyendo poco a poco el ruido de fondo y quedando en silencio. 

Poe aguardó a que Ben hablara, la presencia del hombre entre Kira y él resultaba intimidante. Todos sabían que de normal el joven contrabandista era pacífico, pero también eran conscientes del aire poderoso que le rodeaba.

\- No sigas Poe - le advirtió Ben, con voz grave.

El comedor les observaba, en silencio.

Entonces el contrabandista se giró y agarró a Kira firmemente, llevándosela de allí. A la chica no le dio tiempo a insultar al piloto, que tenía ya varias maldiciones a punto de salir de la lengua. 

Aquello fue una vergüenza para ella, que se metieran con su persona de ese modo. Que la tratasen como si fuese una cualquiera. 

El enlace zumbaba como loco, filtrándose el enfado de Kira pero recibiendo otro a cambio desde el otro lado. 

La soltó al llegar a la celda, y ella se giró, hecha una furia. Pero se encontró con la enorme figura del hombre.

\- Mira que te lo he advertido - le dijo él, muy enfadado.

\- Me da igual lo que me hayas dicho, ¡no pienso compartir mesa con esos gilipollas!

\- ¡Pero que tú no decides aquí!

\- ¡Tranquilo, que no se me olvida quien manda en esta estúpida base! ¡Unas personas que me tratan como si fuera un animal, encerrándome en una celda y dándome de comer como si fuese un perro!

\- ¡He intentado ayudarte! ¡Si no te pasas los días encerrada ahí dentro es por mí! - le gritó él, acercándose más a ella.

Kira no dejó que la diferencia de altura la intimidase.

\- Oh, ¿y ahora estás esperando a que te de las gracias? Porque puedes esperar sentado. 

\- Eres inaguantable - exhaló Ben, mientras cerraba los ojos y se pasaba una mano por el pelo, irritado.

\- Y tú patético. ¿O tengo que recordarte que no te atreves a usar la fuerza? El niño Skywalker, que se ha cerrado a ella. Quien lo habría pensado - dijo Kira, con maldad en su voz.

Y al volver a mirar a Ben a los ojos, supo que había cruzado la línea. Sabía que era “la línea” y no una cualquiera, por la forma en la que se irguió el hombre hacia ella.

\- ¿Entonces me estás diciendo que estás orgullosa de como la usas tú? ¿De haber sido rescatada y enseñada por Snoke? Sí, sé lo que te ocurrió - Kira no se atrevía a moverse. Le miraba con miedo ahora. Ese chico conocía su pasado -. ¿Te sientes orgullosa por haber conocido solamente odio y dolor en tu vida? ¿Así es como quieres que te trate? 

Ella dio un paso atrás.

\- Solamente eres una niña del desierto - dijo Ben dando un paso -. Que no tiene a nadie.

En ese punto, Kira tenía los ojos vidriosos. ¿Qué le estaba pasando? ¿Cómo había llegado al punto de no controlar sus emociones?

\- Vete a la mierda, Solo - dijo con la voz rota, entrando en su celda y cerrando la puerta con un gran golpe.

En esos últimos segundos estuvo tan centrada en que él no viera el dolor que surcaba su rostro, que no se dio cuenta del que se reflejaba en la cara de Ben. Ni del que habitaba en el enlace. Enfado, dolor y tristeza.

No quería ver a ese cabrón nunca más en su vida.

***

Kira pasó la noche dando vueltas en la cama. Todo era un tornado de emociones que ni ella capaz de desenredar y ponerles nombre. Las palabras de Ben le habían hecho daño. Y lo peor es que tenía razón en todo lo que le había dicho. 

Pero también, ella tenía miedo de que él se aburriese de ella. Era una prisionera que no tenía a nadie de su lado, si Ben decidía que ella ya no valía la pena, ¿a quién tendría en aquel infierno?

Solamente se preocupaba por la situación en la que ella se quedaría, en ningún momento pensó en la sonrisa del contrabandista, en su traviesa mirada o en sus palabras suaves. Kira frenaba sus pensamientos cada vez que pensaba cosas así.

Al día siguiente, Ben no vino a buscarla. Un hombre con bláster le trajo el desayuno y después la condujo a su trabajo. 

Intentó no agobiarse por la ausencia del contrabandista, que no apareció en todo el día. Incluso tuvo pensamientos fugaces de hacer las paces, pero enseguida su orgullo se alzaba y le impedía pensar en todo aquello con total claridad. Kira intentó convencerse de que estaba bien, cuando evidentemente no lo estaba y de ninguna manera iba a admitirlo. Ni a ella misma.

Al terminar la jornada, consiguió engañar al guardia y hacerle creer que tenía que ir en busca de una herramienta al hangar. Al llegar, buscó con la mirada al Halcón Milenario.

Le dio un vuelco al corazón cuando vio que no estaba.

Su mente estaba demasiado ocupada pensando que Ben la había abandonado y se olvidó de lo que supuestamente vino a buscar.

***

No le vio en los días siguientes. El guardia venía a buscarla tras el desayuno y todo volvía a la rutina de siempre. Las pocas ganas que tenía de hablar con alguien se habían esfumado, y si Rose lo notó, no dijo nada. Kira vio que su compañera intentó subirle el ánimo hablando de algo gracioso, pero ella se mantenía igual. 

Ahora que él no estaba, fue cuando ella pensó que lo que más le gustaba de él era la forma que tenía de sonreírla, como si tuviese toda la esperanza de la galaxia. A lo mejor eso fue lo que la animó a no hundirse los primeros días.

Pero Ben se ha ido. Se enfadó con ella y la dejó. 

Es lógico.

***

\- Levanta, la general requiere tu presencia - le dijo el guardia una mañana.

Aquello sacó de su aturdimiento a la chica, que se levantó preguntándose qué había ocurrido ahora. La llevaron a los altos mandos, una sala llena de pantallas y mapas. Al entrar, vio que todo estaba desierto y lo único que llamó su atención fue la figura de la mujer que miraba a través de una ventana. 

El oficial se fue y se quedaron a solas. Kira se quedó quieta, sin saber qué hacer a continuación. No sabía qué esperar, y la mujer mayor la intimidaba de alguna manera. Era consciente de que esa persona debería ser su enemigo, pero eso no le impedía sentir cierto respeto hacia ella. 

\- Puedes acercarte.

Ante las palabras de la general, Kira dio unos pasos hasta que quedó al lado de la mujer. Se sorprendió al comprobar que en realidad era mucho más bajita que ella. Volvieron a pasar unos segundos en silencio.

\- Han pasado varias semanas desde que viniste aquí, Kira. Siento mucho si los guardias te han intimidado, una al final no puede hacerse con el control de todo - le dijo a la chica. Kira siguió en silencio -. He notado varios cambios en ti. Trabajas bien - Leia se giró y la miró a los ojos -. Sé que ha tenido que ser duro.

Y Kira no supo si se refería al cambio que fue para ella vivir en la resistencia o a toda su vida entera.

\- No es fácil que tanto poder recaiga sobre ti. Porque no es solamente ese poder, sino también la responsabilidad que conlleva - la mujer dio un lento suspiro -. Quiero poder confiar en ti.

\- Es difícil. Sabiendo de donde vengo.

\- Sé realmente de donde vienes y lo que te han hecho, hija. Eso tampoco ha sido justo. Espero que no sea tarde en poder ayudarte.

Kira bajó la mirada. Las palabras de Leia le marcaban, como si no estuviesen escogidas al azar y fuesen directamente a conectar con ella. A empatizar con lo que ella sentía. 

\- Cuando Snoke te recogió hace ya tantos años, te dio cosas. Te dio comida, techo, educación. Pero te quitó las posibilidades de tener cualquier otra. La libertad de elegir, siguiendo siempre su mandato. Yo no pretendo luchar contra lo que él consiguió, eso ya es parte del pasado. Pero sí quiero luchar sobre algo que él no pudo quitarte. Algo que tú has guardado en el fondo de tu corazón todo este tiempo.

\- Yo no tengo nada, general - le respondió Kira, notando que las lágrimas comenzaban a picarle poco a poco.

Las emociones que no había sentido ni expresado en su vida llegaron sin aviso desde que empezó a vivir en la resistencia. Ben despertó algunas, pero muchas otras, despertaban con las palabras de Leia. La empatía que desprendía esa mujer hacia ella fue como una ola que derrumbó los últimos cimientos que todavía quedaban de Kira Ren, la asesina de jedis. La aprendiz de Snoke. 

La chica se sentía desnuda, como si Leia Organa tuviese el poder de ver a través de ella, de reconocer cada uno de sus pensamientos.

\- Eso no es cierto. Todavía te queda algo muy tuyo. Tu nombre, Rey.

Escuchar su verdadero nombre tras tanto tiempo resultó extraño. Impactante y placentero. Como si fuese música, una melodía olvidada en lo más profundo de la mente pero que volverla a escuchar hace feliz por haberla encontrado. 

Escuchar su nombre de nuevo hizo que las lágrimas surcaran su rostro y que su corazón latiese con fuerza.

\- Nadie elige de donde viene, pero si que es posible dibujar un nuevo destino - dijo la mujer, mientras alzaba una mano para secarle las mejillas.

Kira no pudo recordar la última vez que alguien rozó su piel con tanta dulzura.

***

Seguía trabajando todos los días pero la charla de Leia le proporcionó una paz que no sabía que estaba esperando. Las palabras de la mujer le dieron un respiro, le recordaron que en ese momento no tenía que demostrarle nada a nadie y que no tenía que esforzarse por seguir siendo Kira Ren. 

En un pasado le habría resultado impensable dejar de ser aquella persona poderosa y orgullosa, pero ahora, otro camino se le estaba comenzando a abrir. Durante el tiempo que estuvo en la base aprendió que al final el poder y el nombre de una persona no valían para nada, no le hizo sentirse bien consigo misma todo lo que se había construido en la Primera Orden con Snoke. 

Las palabras de Leia le hicieron darse cuenta de que a lo mejor llevaba toda una vida sin ser ella misma. 

Y recordar su verdadero nombre, que había intentado esconderlo en el fondo de su mente junto con los dolorosos recuerdos de Jakku, era como disponer de un lienzo en blanco, listo para empezar de cero. Rey era lo que le quedaba de ella misma, lo que Snoke no pudo controlar. 

Ya no estaba segura de si quería que la Primera Orden regresara a por ella. Seguía odiando su celda y los generales mezquinos que la odiaban, pero se aferraba a la esperanza que la General Organa le había transmitido, algo que le instaba a creer en ella misma y seguir descubriéndose.

La tormenta que suponía volver a recordar los momentos de Jakku no era lo único que poblaba su mente, la partida de Ben Solo todavía seguía ahí. Los días se convirtieron en semanas y el contrabandista seguía sin aparecer. Kira seguía algo resentida por las duras palabras que se dijeron la noche antes de que el hombre se fuera, pero ahora ya no se sentía de la misma manera. No sabía si volvería a la base, y si lo hacía, ella esperaba hacer las paces de alguna forma. Sabía que Ben tenía razón, él era quien cuidaba de ella allí, quien la ayudó a mantener la calma y los únicos ojos agradables con los que se había encontrado. Todos en la resistencia parecían odiarla, excepto Rose (o incluso Leia) y Ben. No sabía muy bien porqué el contrabandista se dedicó a estar pendiente de ella cuando lo primero que hicieron fue intentar matarse el uno al otro en el primer momento en que se vieron. Después, no volvió a ver aquella furia del contrabandista hacia ella. Solamente una silenciosa simpatía. 

Ella quería hacer las paces porque sabía que la protección de Ben era algo valioso para ella estando allí, pero no quería deshacerse de su orgullo. Una tarea muy _fácil_.

Durante esos días, también se volvió más cálida su relación con Rose. Kira estaba mucho más tranquila e incluso era capaz de sonreír con más facilidad o de conversar más con su compañera. Rose se dio cuenta del cambio, y respondió de la misma manera. 

Kira comenzaba a apreciar de verdad a Rose, y en una de esas conversaciones que mantenían mientras arreglaban cableado o descansaban, descubrió el pasado de su compañera. Fueron rescatadas ella y su hermana mayor Paige por la resistencia, donde encontraron cobijo. Perdieron a su familia cuando eran pequeñas y se buscaron la vida hasta dar con este grupo que las acogió. Cuando ya eran lo bastante mayores como para poder decidir sobre sí mismas, decidieron quedarse y luchar al lado de Leia Organa, al lado de la gente que luchaba por la libertad de la galaxia. 

\- ¿Quieres que te haga trenzas? - dijo Rose una tarde cuando ya acababan el trabajo -. Para que el pelo no te moleste, lo llevas muy largo. 

Kira solía hacerse una larga trenza cuando se ponía el casco y trabajaba para Snoke, pero hacía ya mucho tiempo de eso. Normalmente o lo llevaba suelto, o en una coleta alta.

Rose la condujo a uno de los vestuarios de la base y allí se pusieron delante del espejo. Kira notaba como ella cogía con suavidad los mechones y los iba colocando. Le resultó una escena muy íntima porque nunca antes le habían peinado con tanto cariño. 

Kira se miraba al espejo y no se reconocía. Y no lo pensaba por el pelo, sino por todo. Por su nueva forma de conectar con ella misma.

\- Espera Rose - la chica paró y la miró en el reflejo del espejo -. Creo que quiero cortarlo.

Rose le dirigió una sonrisa brillante. Cogió unas tijeras, y le fue preguntando a Kira por donde quería cortarlo. Le indicó que quería cambiar por completo y le apetecía cortarlo por debajo de los hombros. Se había pasado toda la vida con pelo largo, incluso en esos momentos lo llevaba casi a la altura de la cadera y aquel corte de pelo fue un cambio total para ella. Rose cortó los mechones y le dejó una melena recta. 

Ambas se sonrieron, emocionadas. 

Kira no le contó todavía nada sobre lo que sentía o sobre el impacto que tuvieron en ella las palabras de Leia, pero parecía que Rose estaba en sintonía con ella.

Al mirarse en el espejo y ver su nuevo corte, a Kira se le ocurrió intentar un peinado. Pidió a Rose varias gomas del pelo, y cuando las tuvo, intentó peinarse siguiendo la imagen que tenía en mente. Se hizo un moño arriba y lo agarró bien con una goma. Con el pelo que quedó suelto, se hizo uno más abajo. Y lentamente, mientras iba observando el resultado, hizo un tercero más abajo todavía. 

Al terminar, no podía parar de mirarse en el espejo. Todavía quedaban sueltos algunos mechones, pero no importaba. Le encantaban sus moños, eran algo muy suyo. No de Kira. Eran los moños de Rey.

\- ¡Me encantan! ¡Te queda genial! - exclamó Rose, sonriendo.

Las dos amigas se abrazaron.


	4. The Planet

La nevada de fuera había tapiado temporalmente la entrada de aquella cueva que milagrosamente habían encontrado. Hoth nunca fue un planeta agradable. Y Ben lo sabía. Pero aquel sitio se lo estaba volviendo a recordar. 

Debajo de aquellas pieles que su padre le había dado para mantenerse caliente, miraba al hombre, en silencio. Todos estaban en silencio. Han Solo y Lando habían desaparecido durante años, engullidos por los confines de la galaxia, y ahora su padre le llamaba para que fuera a recogerles en ese páramo. 

A lo mejor su padre había reflexionado y había decidido volver a casa, o se le habían acabado los recursos y no le quedaba otra que pedirle ayuda. No tenía la respuesta. Tampoco quería que el rencor guardado a lo largo de los años nublaran su mente y le dictaran a actuar de una forma equivocada, ya bastante tenían con la tensión que se palpaba en el ambiente.

Ben no podía esperar a que la tormenta terminase para salir y volver al Halcón.

El reencuentro fue incómodo. Ben recibió un abrazo de su padre y el chico apenas le dedicó algunas palabras. Pero pudo ver como observaba su cara con una triste sonrisa, como si estuviera intentando encontrar las similitudes con la cara del niño que dejó atrás. 

Fue Lando quien comenzó a preguntarle sobre su vida, sobre su oficio, Leia, la resistencia. Han los miraba cruzado de brazos recostado en una pared. Parecía tener la certeza de que la relación con su hijo pendía de un hilo, de que sin ninguna duda Ben había ido a buscarle cuando él lo necesitaba, pero que para ganarse de nuevo a su hijo iba a hacer falta más que un abrazo y una sonrisa.

Rato después, los tres hombres se sentaron bajo las pieles y el wookie se unió a ellos. El sonido de la ventisca producía cierto efecto relajante que en seguida hizo que Lando se durmiera. Chewie también parecía estar descansando pero Ben se mantenía despierto, sin parar de pensar en las emociones tan contradictorias que su padre despertaba en él. Quería acercarse a él, quería ser su hijo de nuevo, pero sentía que una barrera invisible los continuaba separando.

\- Chico, ¿me vas a contar qué has estado haciendo todos estos años? - dijo Han, rompiendo el silencio.

Ben levantó la mirada y se encontró de nuevo con la cara de su padre, que junto con su cálida voz, le trajeron inconscientemente varias imágenes de su infancia. Recuerdos que no sabía que guardaba.

\- He ido de un lado a otro.

\- ¿Con el Halcón?

\- Sí.

\- Espero que me lo hayas dejado de una pieza - intentó bromear el hombre, que desvaneció lentamente la sonrisa al ver que Ben no le devolvía la misma calidez.

\- Está tal y como estaba - dijo el chico, desviando la mirada, sintiendo que la cercanía de su padre comenzaba a quemarle.

\- Espera, espera, ¿No te has convertido en jedi? ¿No continuaste en la academia de tu tío? - Ben le volvió a mirar con frialdad en sus ojos -. Tus ropas son de contrabandista. Ben, ¿qué has hecho?

\- Me cerré a la fuerza.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

\- Mi sitio no estaba entre los jedis. No me ha traído más que problemas.

\- ¿Y piensas que tu sitio está viviendo entre gentuza y persiguiendo el peligro?

\- ¿Me vas a decir ahora qué es lo que tengo que hacer? - preguntó Ben desafiante.

Han se quedó mirándole fijamente, resignándose al final a no seguir preguntando. Ben pudo observar como las sospechas que él tenía sobre su hijo se iban afirmando: no lo iba a tener fácil a la hora de recuperarle.

Vio suspirar al hombre debajo de las mantas.

\- ¿Cómo está tu madre? 

Han intentaba cambiar de tema para relajarle, pero Ben se puso muy tenso ante su mención.

\- Bien.

\- ¿Y tú? Quiero decir, ¿has conocido a alguien? ¿Alguna chica? O chico.

\- ¡No! Bueno, yo… ella… - ¿por qué esto le hacía entrar en pánico?

\- Con que hay una mujer ¿eh? - dijo su padre con una sonrisa triunfante. 

\- Es complicado.

\- Bueno, lo de tu madre y yo tampoco fue un campo lleno de rosas…

\- Basta - le interrumpió Ben. 

Se miraron a los ojos. El hombre vio la mirada herida de su padre, y dedujo que no sabía muy bien como volver a acercarse a su hijo. Incluso en ese momento, llegó a sentir pena por él. Pero fue un sentimiento que se desdibujó rápidamente siendo sustituido por la misma tristeza que él sintió de pequeño cuando su padre se marchaba, cuando estaba meses sin saber de él. El rencor y el enfado seguían ahí, dispuestos a no marcharse. 

Lentamente, Ben se levantó, evitando que su padre viera sus ojos vidriosos y se dirigió a la entrada de la caverna. Pasarían horas antes de que pudieran salir de allí.

***

El Halcón Milenario aterrizó lentamente en la base de la resistencia y Ben se vio de nuevo en el hangar que tan bien conocía. Estrechó manos con sus compañeros, el abrazo de Poe no faltó, y le dio un beso a su madre, que apareció junto a los demás para darles la bienvenida. Pudo observar la sorpresa que se vio reflejada en el rostro de Leia cuando vio a Han. Ben no pudo evitar sentirse incómodo. La multitud rodeó a Lando y dejó cierta privacidad a la pareja, que se abrazaron en silencio. Ben se giró, sabiendo que de ahora en adelante tendría que enfrentarse a la relación con su padre más a menudo, y dirigió su atención a algo que le rondaba la mente desde que habían surcado el cielo en su regreso. ¿Dónde estaba Kira?

Notaba el enlace más vivo que antes. Desde que se había marchado había estado bastante silencioso, pero ahora volvía a notar sus vibraciones, como si le diesen la bienvenida ellas también. 

Todavía recordaba la última vez que la vio, cuando discutieron. Hacía un mes desde que se intercambiaron duras palabras, pero en ese momento no importaba. En ese momento quería volver a verla, asegurarse de que estaba bien, hacerle saber que él no la había dejado. 

Comenzó a andar por el pasillo, consciente de que estaba muy nervioso, cuando se cruzó con Rose y con una chica que le seguía. Una chica con tres moños. ¿Kira? ¿Esa era Kira? 

Por supuesto, el enlace que los unía hizo su trabajo, y segundos después la chica se giró y le miró. Ben se fue acercando lentamente, observando su rostro en todo momento, como si fuera algo que necesitase hacer. Sin duda alguna, se había cortado el pelo, que ahora llevaba recogido en unos graciosos moños, pero no evitaba que algún mechón rebelde se escapara y se pegara a su frente cayendo por su mejilla. Sus dulces labios seguían como siempre, sus pecas, aquella pequeña cicatriz que él le dejó en la ceja (¿por qué tuvo que ser tan gilipollas?) y algo en sus ojos brillaba diferente. Ahora Kira era diferente. Como si el intenso odio que ardía en su mirada hubiese amainado para dejar paso un brillo inocente y puro. No era fácil de ver, porque ella no resultaba fácil de leer para nadie, pero él la conocía y supo que estaba siendo testigo de como los pedacitos de aquella chica se volvían a juntar. De una forma delicada, pero volvían a hacerlo.

\- Hola Ben - dijo Kira. 

Él se quedó sorprendido al volverse a encontrar con la diferencia de altura que había entre ellos dos.

\- Hola.

El hombre no sabía qué decirle. ¿Desde cuando se había quedado en blanco ante una situación? Y el enlace los rodeaba con emoción, alegre, pero transmitiéndole también una especie de duda o miedo, como si Kira temiese que él ya no quisiera volver a verla. Si antes se había quedado en blanco, ahora lo estaba más al conocer la posibilidad de que ella se preocupase por si él la abandonaba. 

Ben quería asegurarle que no, que él no iba a irse de su lado.

\- Hola - interrumpió la voz de Han, mientras tocaba el hombro de su hijo -. ¿No me la presentas? 

\- Soy Kira.

\- Oh, ¡tú eres Kira! Él me ha hablado algo sobre ti durante el viaje en el Halcón. 

\- ¡Está bien, papá! - exclamó Ben, sintiendo una oleada de calor y el enrojecimiento de sus mejillas. No podía creer que tendría que lidiar también con esto.

\- Soy Han, el padre de Ben - dijo el hombre mientras estrechaba la mano de la chica.

Kira se acercó a Han pero estuvo observando al joven contrabandista con ojos curiosos, y Ben se volvió a preguntar sobre el cambio que había experimentado durante su ausencia, ya que se había tomado bastante bien el conocer a un héroe de guerra de la resistencia. 

No sabía qué había ocurrido, ni qué le había marcado. Pero estaba dispuesto a estar con ella, si Kira así se lo permitía.

***

\- ¿Qué le ha pasado?

\- ¿A quién? - preguntó Leia sin levantar la mirada de la pantalla.  


\- A Kira.

\- Ben te veo muy interesado por esa chica, ¿no es así?

La sala de mandos estaba vacía y los últimos rayos de sol entraban a través de la ventana.

\- ¡¿Yo?! ¡No! A ver, ha estado a mi cargo desde que ha estado aquí…

\- No es malo que te preocupes por ella, hijo - rió Leia dulcemente.

\- Es que la noto diferente. Antes estaba enfadada siempre, lista para para atacar a la mínima. Ahora la he visto… Y parece más calmada. 

\- Pienso que el destino sabía que para ella era crucial irse de allí y cruzarse con nosotros. Snoke la ha moldeado y ha hecho lo que quiso con ella. Pero ahora que está bastante lejos de aquella pesadilla, puede dejarse llevar y ser ella misma - entonces Leia levantó la vista y miró a su hijo fijamente -. ¿Conoces su pasado, no es así?

Ben asintió.

\- La fuerza me lo mostró la primera vez que la vi. Creo que también pude escuchar su verdadero nombre. 

\- Rey. 

\- Sí. Y parece que…

\- Está dejando de ser Kira Ren para empezar a ser Rey.

Ben se quedó sorprendido, no esperaba que su madre estuviera al corriente de todo.

\- No me mires así - dijo Leia levantándose de la silla -. Parece que no, pero yo me entero de todo. Y aunque no haya estado cerca de ella, he estado al tanto de lo que le ocurría a esa niña. 

Se acercó más al hombre, levantando bastante la cabeza para poder mirarle seriamente.

\- Esa chica no ha conocido la felicidad en su vida. Lo único que ha visto ha sido horror y dolor. Para Rey, tener relaciones normales, amigos, gente que se preocupa por ella es algo muy nuevo. Y es esencial que lo vaya descubriendo por ella misma - con un dedo, apuntó a su hijo -. Y también es importante protegerla de las personas de la resistencia que siguen en su contra, Ben Solo. Ya sabes los problemas que acarrea ser diferente y tener el uso de la fuerza. Y todavía más si vienes del lado oscuro y estás rodeado por el bando contrario. 

\- Mamá, no voy a dejar que le pase nada malo.

\- Oh, cariño, sé que lo harás - dijo la mujer cambiando su expresión totalmente a una dulce sonrisa -. Ya he visto como os miráis.

\- ¿Cómo? - preguntó Ben, notando que el pulso le latía a mil por hora.

\- Y eso que discutisteis la última vez.

\- ¿Cómo sabes…? 

\- Recuerda que ella es muy importante por ser quien es, y todavía no lo sabe. Es imprescindible darle su espacio y que se vaya descubriendo - se acercó a la puerta y dirigió una última mirada a su hijo -. Luego nos vemos en la cena.

Y se fue, dejando a un desconcertado Ben Solo mirando la puerta, estupefacto.

***

Ben andaba distraído por uno de los pasillos de la base. Eran los últimos momentos de jornada antes de la cena en el comedor, y todos andaban de camino a los vestuarios y las duchas. 

Estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que lo único que le devolvió a la realidad fueron los gritos y risas de un niño. Levantó la mirada y lo que vio le dejó quieto. Kira estaba agachada, junto al pequeño y en sus manos sostenía una nave de juguete. 

La primera reacción de Ben fue correr hacia ellos por si la chica actuaba violentamente o le hacía daño. Pero esa respuesta automática duró menos de un segundo. Rose estaba junto a ellos, y los tres parecían estar sonriendo.

\- ¡Gracias! - dijo el niño con su vocecita, alejándose.

Parecía que Kira le había ayudado con su juguete, se lo había arreglado. Los ojos de Ben y ella se encontraron, y el contrabandista, temeroso de que la chica hubiese captado el instinto de proteger al niño de ella, notó calma y neutralidad desde el otro lado. Como si ella le estuviese demostrando que era una persona, que no era un animal furioso nunca más. Que ella podía relacionarse con la gente. 

Kira andó por el pasillo, quedando a la misma altura que él y dejándole atrás, sin pararse. 

Ben se giró y vio tristemente como se dirigía a su celda.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Aquí traigo una pequeña actualización desde el punto de vista de Ben! ME ENCANTAN LOS REENCUENTROS JSJJS
> 
> Nuestros idiotas se han mostrado muy tímidos cuando se han vuelto a ver, y hemos visto que Leia está al tanto de todo lol 
> 
> En el próximo capítulo avanzaremos más. 
> 
> ¡Aprecio muchísimo los comentarios ♥♥♥!


	5. The Sun

La rutina volvió a instalarse entre ellos de una forma silenciosa y agradable. Ben iba a buscarla por las mañanas para acompañarla a su trabajo con Rose. Ya no había más miradas furiosas o silencios incómodos, ahora parecía haberse creado un espacio íntimo entre ellos dos. Kira no se había vuelto más habladora, pero en algunos momentos le había dedicado a Ben una débil sonrisa ante algún comentario. Todo era como antes. Pero distinto.

\- ¿Quieres ayudarme a revisar los motores del Halcón? - le sorprendió una mañana el contrabandista.

Ella sabía que aquella nave era algo muy importante para él, y pensaba que tras la discusión que tuvieron no le iba a permitir volver a acercarse a algo a lo que él estaba tan apegado.

Por supuesto que le dijo que sí.

Días antes, Kira había conseguido en la lavandería unos pantalones y una camiseta blanca que eran más cómodos que los monos que había estado usando desde que llegó. Se le había olvidado como iba vestida hasta que se dio cuenta de como la estaba mirando Ben. Enseguida, el hombre desvió la mirada. ¿A Ben le gustaba como le sentaba aquella camiseta y el pantalón?

Se pasaron horas entre cables y artefactos. Kira se familiarizó rápido con la estructura de aquella nave, incluso recordaba lo que Ben le explicó la vez anterior. Le sorprendió el mimo y la dedicación que Ben demostraba, poniendo todo su corazón en su mantenimiento.

Al terminar, acabaron en el Halcón, sentados en los asientos.

\- Cuidas mucho de esta nave - le comentó Kira en ese momento de tranquilidad.

\- Prácticamente pasé aquí mi infancia.

\- ¿Con tus padres?

\- Con mi padre sobre todo, pero él nunca estaba. Siempre se iba. 

Kira notó que Ben desvió la mirada.

\- Ojalá pudiera decir eso. Que estuve con mis padres en algún momento. 

Entonces Ben se giró, respiró hondo, pasándose la mano por el pelo. Como preparándose para lo que iba a decir a continuación.

\- Oye Kira, siento lo de la última vez, lo que te dije antes de que me fuera…

\- Yo también lo siento - respondió ella, sorprendida de que aquellas palabras saliesen de su boca incluso antes de que se diera cuenta -. No debí decirte aquello.

Ben se quedó mirándola, sentado en el sitio del copiloto. Una gran sonrisa se abrió paso en su cara, y empezó a reírse:

\- ¿Kira Ren me ha pedido perdón? ¿A mí? ¿A un simple contrabandista?

\- ¡Oh, venga ya! - gritó Kira, riéndose también, pegándole amistosamente en el hombro.

Las risas siguieron segundos después, hasta que el Halcón volvió a quedarse en silencio. Solamente se escuchaba el sonido de radiales y chispas del exterior.

\- Eres más que un simple contrabandista, Ben - esas palabras captan irremediablemente la atención del hombre, que se giró y la volvió a mirar. Kira se perdió por un momento en la armonía de sus rasgos -. Y te lo digo yo, tu mayor enemigo. 

Kira vio que la punta de sus orejas se volvían rojas. Nunca había visto algo tan gracioso y dulce.

Pero la mirada de Ben cambió al pestañear, transmitiendo duda y preocupación.

\- Kira, ¿qué está pasando? - y supo que se refería a ella, a lo diferente que era en ese momento. A la persona en ruinas pero en construcción que Ben se había encontrado al llegar -. Estás… Diferente.

\- No lo sé. Yo… Solo… No lo sé. 

Kira bajó la mirada, no era capaz de encontrar las palabras para describirse.

\- A veces está bien no saber - dijo Ben, y ella volvió a encontrarse con su amable sonrisa.

Con una de sus grandes manos, Ben volvió a colocar los dados dorados en su sitio.

***

Kira metió en la mochila que le dieron las pocas pertenencias que tenía. Ropa, algo de comida que cogió del comedor y ya estaba lista. Desde que se había despertado, andaba muy nerviosa, con el corazón latiendo a cien por hora. Cuando salió de la celda, se encontró con Rose, quien le dedicó una gran sonrisa.

\- ¡Pásalo bien!

\- Lo haré - contestó Kira, intentando no sonrojarse delante de su amiga. 

Caminó por los pasillos hasta llegar al hangar, donde vio a Ben hablando con Leia en una esquina. Ellos la miraron cuando entró, Ben levantó su mochila del suelo y se despidió de su madre. 

Leia puso una mano en el hombro de la chica y le sonrió cuando pasó por su lado. Ella levantó la vista y se encontró con la mirada de Ben.

\- Vamos.

Ben cargó también con su mochila y los dos subieron por la rampa del Halcón. 

\- Sé de lo que tenéis miedo - dijo ella cuando se dirigían a la cabina de los pilotos. Él la miró, arqueando una ceja -. Leia y tú. No voy a aprovechar esto para escaparme.

\- En realidad - comenzó él, apoyándose en la pared de la nave y cruzando los brazos -. Mi madre me decía que tuviera cuidado contigo.

Kira bufó, divertida.

\- ¿También sabe que podría machacarte si quisiera? 

\- También sabe que es la primera vez que vas a un lago. Me estaba advirtiendo de que cuidara de ti.

\- Sé cuidarme sola.

\- Lo sé - le respondió él, mirándola.

Kira se sintió abrumada ante la confianza que transmitían esas palabras, la seguridad de su mirada. No encontraba respuesta para la forma en la que aquel hombre le hacía sentir. 

Movieron palancas, pulsaron botones, la trampilla se plegaba, los motores empezaron a rugir y cuando quisieron darse cuenta, la nave comenzó a levitar. Salieron del hangar en dirección al cielo. Sobrevolaron bosques y montañas. Kira observaba todo aquello maravillada. Había volado por planetas antes pero nunca había sido consciente de la belleza que podía crecer en ellos. 

Los verdes árboles cubrían todo, haciéndola sentir como dentro de un sueño. Y en ese sueño estaba Ben, a su lado, conduciendo el Halcón. Todo aquello, junto el enlace, la hacía sentir bien. Como si pudiera pertenecer a algo. A algo en lo que él también formaba parte.

Cuando llevaban un rato de viaje, y el cielo y el paisaje se volvieron monótonos, Kira desvió la mirada, encontrándose con el contrabandista, que estaba distraído mientras pilotaba.

Kira nunca había sido consciente totalmente de él como hombre. Pero ahora se quedó mirándole, captándole por entero. Al hombre que tenía justo al lado, al que había accedido a llevarla a conocer un lago para escapar un poco de la base. Al que se sentaba al lado suya sin ningún miedo, como si él también sintiese la seguridad que a ella la inundaba cuando estaban juntos. 

Kira fue consciente de aquello. 

Y el cielo desapareció.

Y los árboles también.

Y solamente estaban ellos dos.

De como se contraían los músculos de su brazo cuando movía alguna palanca, algunas venas que se marcaban sútilmente en su piel, lo apretada que estaba la camisa en la parte de arriba de sus brazos y hombros. Las ondulaciones que tomaba su cabello negro, tocando con las puntas la base de su cuello. Sus rasgos que de una forma muy fácil resultaran más suaves que las propias nubes. Transmitiendo una paz que ella pocas veces sentía.

Era un contrabandista que le había dedicado tiempo a ella desde que se habían encontrado. Tiempo, paciencia y una amabilidad que ella no merecía. Y lo peor era que él no parecía esperar nada a cambio. Como si todo lo que él le daba a ella fuese lo correcto. Y el corazón de Kira se rompía, porque ella no sabía como devolvérselo. Pero si era sincera consigo misma, lo que le producía dolor era pensar que ella no tenía nada que darle. Algo que a él le gustase de ella.

Semanas atrás no habría podido imaginarse la preocupación de no estar a la altura para Ben Solo. 

***

Los motores dejaron de sonar y el silencio se hizo dueño del Halcón.

\- Ya hemos llegado - dijo Ben con una sonrisa.

Se levantaron de los asientos y caminaron por los pasillos, cogiendo las mochilas que habían traído con ellos.

\- ¿Ya habías estado aquí alguna vez? - preguntó Kira con curiosidad.

\- Vine con mi padre cuando era pequeño. Después, empecé a venir yo solo. Este lugar me ayuda a relajarme.

Salieron al exterior, y lo que encontraron dejó sin habla a la chica. Una gran cascada saliendo del borde del peñasco dejaba caer el agua con una majestuosidad pasmosa, dando a un lago de agua cristalina que parecía esconderse en aquel rincón mágico. La vegetación crecía a su alrededor, cuyo verde brillante se compenetraba a la perfección con el azul del cielo y del agua. El sonido del agua al caer los envolvía dulcemente, creando una atmósfera en aquel precioso lugar.

Caminaron hacia la orilla, notando como el ambiente los envolvía más y más, de una forma agradable y dulce. Kira se paró a escasos centímetros del agua, maravillada por la forma en la que brillaba bajo el sol y lo transparente que era. Nunca había visto nada igual.

Se giró y vio a Ben observándola con los brazos apoyados en las caderas. Ambos estaban sonriendo. Entonces Ben empezó a quitarse la camisa, dejando su gran pecho al descubierto y después se bajó los pantalones. 

Kira se quedó plantada en el sitio sin pensar si quiera en cómo reaccionar. 

Tenía a Ben Solo delante suya, en calzoncillos. 

En un paso de gigante, Ben se acercó al lago y empezó a meterse. Y cuando llegó a más profundidad, comenzó a nadar. En un momento determinado, se hundió completamente en el agua, desapareciendo unos segundos, para volver a aparecer en la superficie con el pelo totalmente mojado. 

\- ¡¿No vienes, Kira Ren?! - le gritó él con una sonrisa desde el interior del lago. Se echó el pelo mojado hacia atrás.

Kira salió de aquella contemplación en la que se había paralizado mientras veía como Ben se metía en el agua, y accedió a hacer lo mismo. Se quitó la camiseta, el pantalón, y sin darle tiempo a que le diera vergüenza por estar solamente en braguitas y la banda pectoral, se zambulló en el agua. La frescura del lago rodeó su piel, despertando todos sus sentidos. Caminó hacia Ben, que la esperaba a unos pasos más delante, pero en cuanto el nivel del agua empezó a cubrirle, recordó que no sabía nadar. Y un pánico comenzó a adueñarse de su mente.

\- ¿Pasa algo? - preguntó el contrabandista.

A la chica le daba vergüenza decirle que no podía moverse hacia él.

\- No pasa nada. Está todo bien - dijo ella, levantando la cabeza para que el agua no le impidiese hablar.

\- Oh, creo que ya sé lo que ocurre - dijo Ben, riéndose -. No sabes nadar. 

\- ¡Claro que sé nadar! 

\- Entonces ven aquí.

Kira se quedó mirándole, observando como él la miraba, con una sonrisa vacilona en el rostro. Dio un paso, dejando caer su peso en esa pierna, y su cara se hundió en el agua, dejando claro que a partir de ahí no conseguía tocar el suelo

Cuando retrocedió alarmada y volvió a sacar la cabeza a la superficie, escuchó la risa del hombre, ahora más cerca. Abrió los ojos y vio que Ben nadaba hacia ella.

\- ¿De verdad que eras el arma letal de Snoke pero que no te enseñó a nadar? - dijo él, entre risas.

Kira empezó a irritarse.

\- ¡Nunca pensé que me vería en esta situación!

\- No te preocupes, yo te enseñaré a nadar.

\- Claro, saber eso me tranquiliza.

De una forma inesperada, siente el brazo de Ben rodeándole la cintura, acercándola a él.

\- ¡Ben! ¡¿Qué haces?! - gritó ella, mil veces más nerviosa que antes. No solamente la agobiaba la profundidad del agua que la rodeaba, ahora saber que un Ben desnudo a excepción de unos calzoncillos estaba pegado a ella eran motivo para notar que el corazón se le iba a salir del pecho.

El enlace se notaba como un electrocardiograma a mil por hora.

Con el otro brazo, le cogió por las piernas, y al estilo nupcial, la acercó a él cogiéndola y caminando en dirección al centro del lago. Ella agarró su cuello viendo hacia donde se dirigían.

\- ¿Confías en mí? - preguntó él.

\- Mmm… ¡No! - consiguió decir ella, presa del pánico.

\- Bueno, ya es demasiado tarde.

Llegaron a donde solamente él tocaba el suelo. 

\- Kira, relájate. No voy a dejar que te ahogues.

\- Yo no estaría tan segura - dijo ella mientras se aferraba con más fuerza a él. 

Cuando se dio cuenta de que Ben no hablaba, dejó de mirar nerviosamente al agua que la rodeaba para girarse hacia él. Las mejillas del hombre estaban enrojecidas. Nunca habían estado tan cerca. Sus pechos se tocaban, y los labios de Ben se separaban por centímetros de los de ella. 

\- Confía en mí - dijo él en un susurro.

Kira asintió.

\- Tienes que mover los brazos y las piernas - le explicó él -. Te voy a soltar.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡Ben, no!

Pero un segundo después, el chico se había separado de ella.

\- ¡Haz lo que te he dicho, muévete! 

Al principio el miedo que tenía le impidió moverse correctamente, solamente intentaba no hundirse. Pero comenzó a nadar moviendo sus brazos y piernas, sintiendo además un apoyo en su abdomen. Se dio cuenta entonces de que Ben nunca dejó de sujetarla, incluso ahora la ayudaba a mantenerse en horizontal.

\- ¡Eso es! ¡Mantente así! - la animaba Ben. 

Kira vio que si hacía lo que él le decía, se mantenía a flote. En un momento, dejó de notar su mano contra ella y a pesar de las dudas de si podría conseguirlo ella sola, pudo nadar igual que antes. Ya no tenía miedo de ahogarse, aunque su forma de nadar siguiera siendo algo torpe.

\- ¡Ya lo tienes! - exclamó Ben, sonriendo.

El contrabandista alargó un brazo hacia ella, Kira le cogió de la mano y Ben la acercó hacia él. Volvieron a estar tan cerca como antes. 

Salieron a la orilla y Ben sacó la comida que habían traído. Con una manta, montó una especie de picnic, colocando los panes y zumos encima. El sol brillaba en lo alto y Kira pudo admirar como las gotitas de agua centelleaban en la espalda del contrabandista. En un silencio agradable, ambos se sentaron y comenzaron a comer, bajo los rayos del sol. A veces se miraban y sonreían, algo tímidos.

Cuando Kira se terminó la ración de zumo, se acordó de que todavía llevaba hechos sus tres moños. Levantó los brazos, intentando deshacer el primero.

\- ¿Quieres que te ayude? - preguntó Ben.

Ella asintió.

Observó como el enorme cuerpo del contrabandista se movía hacia ella y casi la envolvía. ¿Para qué se suponía que este hombre era tan grande? Enseguida notó como el hombre deshacía los moños con una gran delicadeza, alisando sus mechones después. 

Cuando estuvieron a punto de secarse completamente, volvieron a meterse al agua. Kira sintió que esta vez no era como la primera, ya no tenía pánico a hundirse, ahora sabía que podía nadar lo suficiente para mantenerse a flote, y además Ben estaba a su lado. Nadaron a la par, recorriendo los bordes rocosos del lago, mientras hablaban de cualquier cosa. Kira escuchó como Ben contaba la anécdota de su primer día en un lago, de como con ocho años buceaba en busca de las piedras más extrañas del fondo del agua. 

Se acercaron a la cascada, donde las diminutas gotas de agua que salían despedidas les dieron la bienvenida. Colocaron sus manos en el agua que caía, sintiendo la fuerza con la que llegaba desde arriba. Entonces Kira tuvo una idea.

\- Ben, mira - dijo tocándole el brazo.

Sabiendo que tenía toda la atención del chico, y observando como la miraba con calidez en los ojos, se giró hacia la cascada. Levantó un brazo y se concentró, haciendo su uso de la fuerza. Poco a poco, el agua dejó de caer, colocándose en el aire como si fuera un cuenco. Pero inmediatamente volvió a caer de nuevo, ahora en forma de explosión, cayendo toda la cantidad de agua que se había acumulado, mojándolos completamente. 

Ambos estallaron en una risa. 

Probablemente, Kira nunca le había escuchado reír así. De una forma verdadera, sencilla y tontorrona, haciendo uso de su mejor sonrisa. Verle reír así, la hizo feliz irremediablemente. Y se dio cuenta de que él estaría pensando algo similar sobre ella, al ver como la miraba en ese momento.

\- ¿Por qué no lo intentas tú? -propuso ella.

Y las buenas vibraciones que Ben había estado irradiando, cesaron repentinamente. Ella vio como fruncía el ceño y desviaba la mirada.

\- Mejor no.

Kira no pudo evitar preocuparse por él. Recordó entonces lo que le dijo aquel día, cuando discutieron. El Skywalker que se había cerrado a la fuerza. ¿Por qué Ben se cerraba al poder que se le había concedido? ¿A qué tenía miedo?

Volvieron nadando a la orilla en la que tenían las cosas, pero ahora en un silencio algo incómodo. El humor del contrabandista había cambiado ante la mención del poder jedi. Se tumbaron sobre las rocas, disfrutando del rico sol. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada, de hecho Kira pensó que Ben se había quedado dormido.

\- No todos tenemos un buen control de la fuerza, ¿sabes? - dijo Ben, casi en un susurro. Kira le miró, y vio las dudas y el miedo en sus ojos marrones -. Debería querer usarla, pero no hacerlo es lo mejor. Para mí y para todos.

\- Pero Ben, ella forma parte de ti. 

\- ¡Yo no lo elegí! ¡Yo no elegí ser un Skywalker! - exclamó él, incorporándose y quedándose sentado.

Kira se incorporó también.

\- Yo no he elegido nada de lo que me ha pasado. Es ahora, en este momento, en el que puedo elegir quien soy realmente - Kira suspiró, profundizando en sus pensamientos -. Pero no estoy segura de nada. 

\- Eres alguien increíble, Kira - dijo Ben, girándose a ella -. Ahora, cuando has empezado a decidir por ti, a elegir como actúas de verdad, demuestras que hay cosas buenas en ti - el corazón de la chica comenzó a latir locamente, sintiendo como su piel podría arder -. ¿Fue Snoke quien eligió tu nombre?

Ella asintió.

\- Me lo dio el primer día que subí a la nave de la Primera Orden. Pero ahora siento que no me corresponde. Como si hubiese dejado de ser mío.

\- Entonces haz lo que sientas. Los nombres son importantes, describen la relación que tenemos con aquello a lo que nombramos. 

Volvieron a quedar en silencio, escuchando el sonido del agua al caer.

\- Ben - dijo ella, y él volvió a mirarla -. Puedes llamarme Rey, si quieres - el contrabandista le dirigió una gran sonrisa que era capaz de derrumbar todos los muros de la chica. En ese momento, sus manos se estaban tocando, haciendo más intenso el enlace que en ningún momento dejó de rodearlos -. Y si quieres, puedo ayudarte con la fuerza. Podemos encontrar una solución. Juntos.

El hombre asintió, sin dejar de sonreír, ahora con una sonrisa cómplice.

***

Cuando ya quedaba poco para que el sol desapareciera tras las montañas y empezaran a recoger todo, decidieron volver a darse un último chapuzón. Ben guardaba todo de nuevo en las mochilas, asegurándose de que no se de dejaban nada. Rey en cambio, estaba de pie en la orilla, con los ojos cerrados, notando como la fuerza la envolvía. Podía sentir la vida que surcaba las ramas de los árboles, las hojas, la energía que bullía de las gotas de agua. Podía notar la energía brotando del fondo de la tierra, la fuerza de la brisa al acariciar su pelo. Estar en sintonía con ella misma, con la naturaleza y sentir el enlace que la unía al contrabandista como algo cálido, como un posible hogar, le llenaba de una paz que nunca la había inundado. 

Ya no tenía el poder que poseía cuando estaba bajo el mando de Snoke. Pero se sentía más poderosa ahora. Más viva. 

Y tenía que hacer algo para celebrarlo.

Dirigió sus manos a su espalda y comenzó a deshacer su banda pectoral, dando vueltas alrededor suya para deshacerse de ella. En unos segundos, la brisa golpeó de lleno sus pechos, notando el aire fresco. Dejó caer la tela a un lado, que tocó las rocas con un golpe sordo. Levantó la mirada y se encontró con un enmudecido Ben Solo que la miraba con la boca abierta y rubor en las mejillas. 

Crecida con el poder y la influencia que se dio cuenta que tenía sobre él, avanzó hacia el lago, zambulléndose, notando como los pezones se endurecían tras el contacto con el agua. Se sumergió completamente, subiendo después a la superficie y mirar de nuevo al contrabandista, sonriendo.

Ben le devolvió la sonrisa.

***

Llegaron a la base cuando ya era de noche. Apagaron los motores del Halcón y recogieron las cosas. 

\- Me voy a las duchas - dijo Rey -. Nos vemos luego, Ben.

Cuando vio que la chica desaparecía por la puerta del hangar, vio que su padre se acercaba a él. 

\- Hola chico.

\- Hola - contestó Ben, cargando con sus pertenencias mientras caminaba también hacia los pasillos.

\- ¿Podríamos hablar un momento? - preguntó el hombre, haciendo que su hijo se girara. Cuando vio que el joven le escuchaba, aunque fuera a regañadientes, continuó hablando -. Quiero que sepas que voy a estar por aquí últimamente.

\- ¿Cómo que por aquí?

\- Me voy a quedar, hijo. He hablado con tu madre y yo…

\- No puedes hacer eso.

\- Ben… - suplicó Han, intentando tocar el hombro de su hijo, sin conseguirlo.

\- ¡No! ¡Llevas fuera años, sin saber de nosotros! Y te piensas que ahora puedes llegar, y encontrarte todo como antes. Volver a formar parte de esta familia.

\- Yo soy tu familia.

\- ¡No soy el niño de diez años al que dejaste atrás! ¡No me conoces! - gritó Ben, notando como las lágrimas comenzaban a picarle -. Puedo soportar que me vuelvas a abandonar, es con algo con lo que he vivido desde bien pequeño. Pero no quiero ver como vuelves a destrozar a mi madre.

Los labios de Ben temblaban. El sufrimiento que causaba en él la relación con su padre parecía romper con las sensaciones que aquel día perfecto había tenido en él.

El joven contrabandista se giró y siguió su camino, dejando solo a Han. 

Al pasar por el pasillo, no se dio cuenta de que Rey estuvo allí en todo momento, testigo del dolor que Ben sentía.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, bueno, ya vemos que estos dos se atraen de alguna manera. Y que encima pueden ayudarse mutuamente. Rey tiene sus problemas con el lado oscuro, pero Ben tiene que afrontar varias cosas de su vida. 
> 
> QUE BEN HAYA VISTO LAS TETAS DE REY ES UN GRAN PASO EONO EONO??!! XD
> 
> ♥♥♥


	6. The Impact

A lo mejor podría comenzar a considerar aquello como su hogar. No la base en sí, porque no había hablado ni con la mitad de las personas, y además ella tenía constancia de que la odiaban y evitaban; pero su cama, el campo del exterior, el sol, Ben, Leia y Rose podían significar algo. Podrían hacerla sentir parte de algo por primera vez, algo en lo que ella no haya sido involucrada a presión, sino ocupando el espacio que estaban guardando. Había vivido desde siempre con una tensión y una aceleración que no eran suyas, y en los momentos en los que salía al exterior para sentir las caricias de los rayos del sol o las gotas de lluvia en sus mejillas, sentía que el horror pasado estaba muy lejos. Ese tormento cesó. Y ver que las personas de la resistencia que habían mostrado interés y preocupación por ella habían creado su casa. 

Incluso cuando se miraba al espejo, admiraba el moreno que su piel había adquirido. Y las pecas.

Y tampoco se cansaba de admirar a Ben. Cada día que pasaba. Cada vez sentía más anticipación cada mañana cuando sabía que lo iba a ver, y que él seguía sin demostrarle rechazo. 

El tiempo que no estaba con Rose, lo pasaba con él: en el hangar, en los pasillos, en la azotea, en los campos. 

A pesar de que las dudas seguían vivas en su cabeza diciéndole que el lado oscuro todavía vivía en ella, ese podría ser su sitio. 

Pero había sucesos que no le pasaban desapercibidos. Tenía que lidiar con los hombres de la base que se oponían totalmente a su presencia. Algunos generales y trabajadores le miraban mal al pasar, la evitaban. Incluso había escuchado comentarios insultándola. Rey intentaba no alterarse e ignorarlos. Tampoco decidió contárselo a Ben. Ni ella misma confiaba plenamente en el lado oscuro que vivía en ella, no quería que los miembros de la resistencia le hicieran pensar lo mismo a Ben. Que le convencieran de que ella era un monstruo. 

_Él, la única persona que ella tiene. El único a quien ella no soportaría decepcionar._

***

La tarde estaba llegando a su fin aunque Rey no pudiera ver los últimos rayos del sol desde el sótano. Todo iba igual que siempre, ella sumida en los desafíos electrónicos que suponía su trabajo. No se dio cuenta de las sutiles diferencias que la siguieron desde que bajó allí. Para ella era normal encontrarse a hombres que la aborreciesen, era algo ya tan propio de la rutina que no captaron su atención los dos hombres sigilosos que bajaron en algún momento al sótano. Ella los había visto por los pasillos, pero se olvidó totalmente de ellos al comenzar su tarea.

Ella trabajó duro esa tarde, encargándose de arreglar los artefactos de naves que habían dejado e inspeccionando en busca de errores en las corrientes eléctricas.

En un momento dado, ya casi cerca de terminar, Rey vio que la caja de las herramientas no estaba en ninguna parte. La chica se quedó mirando el suelo del pasillo pensativa, preguntándose donde había ido a parar si la había dejado ahí hacía unos minutos. 

Cogió un trapo y se limpió el aceite de las manos, pasándose luego la camiseta por la frente para secarse el sudor.

Qué raro. 

Y ahora aquella planta estaba totalmente en silencio. 

Decidió ir camino a los vestuarios, y en cuanto torció una esquina, vio a uno de los generales apoyado en la pared a lo lejos. Mirándola. 

Cuando era Kira Ren nunca tuvo miedo. Sabía que todos estaban por debajo de ella. Pero ahora que esa era la vida real y sabiendo que no podía usar la fuerza, giró por donde había venido, algo asustada. Estaba sola allí abajo.

Caminó entre los pasillos llenos de cables, cada vez más rápido, intentado encontrar algún otro camino que llevase al ascensor. Resultó inútil. A medida que avanzaba, escuchaba como sonaban algunos golpes, justo por donde ella iba pasando. Como si esos ruidos la persiguieran, acompañando sus pasos.

Presa de la angustia que crecía en su interior más y más, cruzó una esquina y se dio de lleno con un hombre que la tiró al suelo del mismo impacto. 

\- ¡Vaya, vaya! ¡Pero si es la niñata! - dijo él, caminando hacia ella.

Rey levantó la mirada y comprobó con cierto espanto que era el general que la miraba mal desde lejos. Que chocaba a propósito con ella por los pasillos, mientras le decía cosas nada agradables. Que propuso la idea de torturarla el primer día.

La chica intentó levantarse como pudo, pero una patada del hombre inmovilizó totalmente su pierna, dejándola dolorida.

\- ¡Avilyn! ¡La tenemos! 

Y el chico que había visto apoyado en la pared apareció detrás de ella, riéndose. También le conocía. Iba siempre con el otro y con más hombres de la base. 

\- ¿Qué podemos hacerle ahora a esta puta? No puede defenderse.

La sangre de Rey bombeaba con fuerza en sus sienes, notando el golpeteo rítmico, sabiendo que estaba en grave peligro. Toda su mente era presa del pánico, que en esos momentos no podía maquinar una respuesta lógica para aquello. Porque no podía pensar con claridad. Porque ella era su presa. La habían estado conduciendo hasta aquel escondrijo, como cuando la bestia conduce a su víctima para ser devorada.

\- Esto te pasa por ser una pequeña rata. Que llega aquí y resulta que no es más que una debilucha - dijo el general, golpeando su pie.

Rey cogió aire, y se incorporó rápidamente, quedando cara a cara con el hombre. Usó ese efecto sorpresa para darle una patada en un rápido movimiento, seguido de un puñetazo en la cara. El otro, girando la cabeza de nuevo hacia ella y con una fea mueca de enfado desencajado, la agarró del pelo. Rey golpeó sus brazos, pero fue sujetada por el otro desde atrás. Y el que tenía delante agarrándole el pelo con rabia, que era bastante más corpulento que el otro, acercó su cara a la de Rey, que pudo notar el hedor que desprendía su boca junto con el olor desagradable a sudor de su cuerpo. Rey no tenía fuerzas para zafarse del agarre del otro, sintiendo un asco tremendo al notar el aliento del general en su cara.

\- Ahora vas a pagar por lo que has hecho, asquerosa. Por culpa de tu maestro la galaxia vive en una desgracia constante. Y por tu culpa muchos de nosotros han muerto - Rey notó como se le salía al aire de golpe de los pulmones al notar una patada en el estómago -. Por tu puta culpa mis compañeros murieron en la flota destinada a luchar con vosotros a cinco estrellas de Tatooine.

Imágenes surcaron la mente de Rey. Recordaba ese día. Como Snoke quería destrozar cruelmente las pequeñas naves que poco podían amenazar acercándose a ellos. 

\- Yo no hice nada, no estuve allí… - logró decir ella, intentando recobrar el aire que le faltaba.

\- Oh, ya creo que sí - y le propinó un golpe en la cara, sangrándole el labio.

La cabeza de Rey viró por un segundo, cayendo hacia delante, sintiendo que se desvanecía. A duras penas abrió los ojos, volviéndose a encarar a él, viendo esta vez como el hombre se desabrochaba los pantalones mientras la miraba ferozmente.

\- Ahora vas a sentir lo que es estar destrozada, zorra - escuchó que decía.

Pero el hombre no tuvo tiempo de hacer nada más. Rey vio que fue levantado del suelo por una gran figura negra que no pudo reconocer debido al mareo y las lágrimas que nublaban su vista debido al dolor.

Todo fue muy rápido.

El general fue llevado hasta una pared, donde la golpeó resonando con un gran golpe. Notó que el agarre a su espalda se aflojaba. Y fijando la mirada pudo ver a Ben agarrando del cuello al otro, siendo él quien se lo había quitado de encima. 

Observó atontada como el contrabandista, vestido con pantalones y camiseta oscuros, encaraba con una fiereza descomunal al hombre que segundos antes había tenido intenciones de violarla. 

\- ¡Cómo le toques un pelo te rompo la espalda, hijo de puta! - gritó Ben, mientras sus grandes puños estiraban de la camiseta del general. Y este, con un gran horror en el rostro, miraba a Ben aterrorizado. 

El contrabandista le soltó, dejándole caer al suelo. Pensando que ya había acabado con él, aquel desgraciado intentó levantarse, pero Ben le asestó un brutal puñetazo en la cara, y luego otro, haciendo mover su pelo negro al son de esos movimientos repentinos. Después se giró, ahora hacia Rey y el chico llamado Avilyn. A la chica le impactó el rostro del contrabandista, que con un intenso odio miraba al que la había estado sujetando. Caminó hacia ellos, con una seguridad y ferocidad tremendas, haciendo que el otro la soltara completamente y andara hacia atrás espantado. Ella nunca había visto así a Ben, con chispas de furia en su rostro que asustarían a cualquiera. 

El chico huyó despavorido del contrabandista, hasta que de repente salió disparado, atravesando el pasillo por el aire, impactando finalmente contra una pared. Cayó al suelo inerte.

Rey vio entonces como Ben se giraba, deteniéndose solamente en ella ahora, mirando cada parte de su cuerpo, como si comprobase que siguiese entera. La chica pudo ver una inmensa preocupación y miedo en sus ojos, algo escondidos tras su pelo despeinado. Ben respiraba pesadamente.

\- ¡Ben! - se oyó una voz a lo lejos.

Poe llegó y agarró al contrabandista por la espalda, evitando que volviera a dirigirse a alguno de los hombres a los que había atacado antes. 

Rey seguía con la mente en blanco, sin asimilar nada de lo que había ocurrido a su alrededor. Más gente de la resistencia llenó el pasillo, preguntando por lo ocurrido, socorriendo a los dos heridos y llevándose a Ben con cierto temor en los ojos.

Lo último que vio Kira Ren fue la expresiva mirada de Ben Solo antes de que se lo llevaran.

***

Rey siguió a su amiga Rose tras salir de la enfermería. Tenía hinchado el labio y amoratada una parte de la mandíbula.

Fueron hacia los vestuarios, para deshacerse de la ropa que todavía seguía manchada de sangre.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado? - la abordó su amiga nada más entrar -. Nadie nos ha contado qué ha ocurrido realmente. ¿Por qué han ido a por ti?

Rey miró a su amiga, preparándose para hablar.

\- Esos dos hombres que bajaron me agarraron, me pegaron e intentaron violarme.

\- ¡Dios mío! - exclamó Rose, horrorizada.

\- Sí - respondió Rey, notando como las lágrimas comenzaban a caer por su rostro, notando como el susto y el horror vividos anteriormente salían al exterior -. Me decían cosas de las guerras contra la Primera Orden. Como si hubiese sido todo por mi culpa, cuando yo todavía no he participado en ninguna. Querían pagarlo conmigo.

Rose la abrazó y ella correspondió al abrazo. Rey sintió que se relajaba mientras estaba en los brazos de su amiga. Pasó un momento, y al separarse se miraron, ella un poco más calmada. Pero Rey seguía notando el susto en el cuerpo, que tardaría días en pasar. Como si estuviese todo el rato en tensión, una alteración que la mantenía con miedo.

\- Espera, ¿y Ben? ¿Cómo supo que estabas en peligro? ¿Él ya estaba abajo? - le preguntó extrañada.

\- Él no estaba abajo, llegó corriendo - se quedó mirando a Rose-. Él vino y me defendió. 

Rose sonrió, haciéndose una idea de lo que podía estar pasando.

\- ¡Ben Solo está por ti, Rey! - rió la chica.

\- ¡Shhhh! - intentó callarla, sonriendo también, sin saber como podía hacerlo en aquellos momentos -. No sé qué está pasando realmente, Rose. Yo… Nunca me había pasado esto. Estamos… unidos. No sé como, pero es así.

\- ¿Os habéis besado ya? - preguntó Rose mirando fantasiosa a su amiga, ilusionada ante la conversación que estaban teniendo. 

\- ¡No!

\- ¿Y a qué esperas?

\- No lo sé - dijo ella desviando la mirada -. Me gusta estar con él. Siempre estoy deseando verle. Es como si… Todo fuese más fácil cuando él esta conmigo.

Se quedaron calladas, Rose observando como su amiga volvía a derramar lágrimas al decir aquellas palabras. 

\- Oh, Rey… 

\- Tengo miedo. 

\- Lo sé, pero tienes que confiar en que todo saldrá bien. Es normal todo lo que sientes.

Rey respiró profundamente, algo abatida, secándose las lágrimas.

\- Nunca me ha salido bien algo en la vida, Rose. Mírame, ahora lo llevo en la cara - dijo señalándose el labio hinchado. 

\- No digas eso - le susurró Rose mientras la volvía a abrazar -. Las heridas se curarán, esos gilipollas recibirán su castigo, y lo de Ben… Si de verdad le importas, él hará para que nada salga mal. De verdad. ¡Y encima ya ha demostrado de una forma muy evidente que le importas! 

Rey se quedó a gusto tras confiar todo aquello a su amiga. Se sintió protegida de alguna manera sabiendo que su mejor amiga la comprendía.

***

Supo donde se encontraba Ben gracias al enlace. Caminó por los pasillos hasta detenerse en la puerta de la habitación en el que le hicieron el juicio, hace ya tanto.

Se acercó a la puerta, y la chica pudo escuchar la voz de Leia, junto con la de Ben. Estaban hablando de algo, pero a penas podía distinguir alguna palabra. Le pareció escuchar su nombre varias veces. Y por lo que le transmitían las vibraciones, y la propia voz del contrabandista, seguía algo tenso y agitado, a pesar de que todo había sucedido hacía unas horas.

Pasaron unos minutos y la puerta se abrió.

\- Rey - dijo Leia, viéndola -. Siento muchísimo todo lo ocurrido. Me encargaré de de ellos, esto es imperdonable. Ninguna chica de esta base debería…

\- No importa. Es normal, soy su enemigo.

\- No. No lo eres, y aunque lo fueras, los derechos como persona de una mujer no deberían ser arrebatados de esa forma cruel e inhumana. Sea aliada o enemiga - la gravedad que vio en la mirada de la mujer convenció a Rey de que a Leia también le había afectado el incidente. De que había temido por ella-. Me alegro de que no te hayan hecho algo peor, hija. Para cualquier cosa, puedes contar conmigo.

Rey pudo leer la preocupación en los ojos de la mujer, que tras esas últimas palabras, se fue por el pasillo. 

Abrió la puerta de aquella sala suavemente, encontrándose con Ben apoyado en una de las mesas, con los brazos cruzados, incorporándose rápidamente al verla. 

\- Rey - dijo él, acercándose a ella.

Todavía había miedo y preocupación en los ojos del hombre. Pero también alivio y cierta adoración. Se acercaron lentamente, como si tuvieran miedo de espantar al otro. Cuando estuvieron cerca, Ben levantó los brazos y cogió los de ella, suave pero firmemente, y fue subiendo hacia los hombros. Todo mientras la estudiaba, asegurándose de que no había recibido algún daño que todavía no había visto, recorriendo su piel con ansia. Llegó a su mandíbula con cuidado de no tocar el moratón, a sus pómulos, cogiéndole por ambos lados enterrando los dedos en su cabello. Recorrió su rostro, mirando con dolor su labio herido.

\- Dios, Rey - suspiró él, pero sin dejar de mirarla con aquella intensidad.

\- Ben, yo…

\- No quiero pensar en lo que te hubieran hecho esos capullos si yo no hubiera llegado. 

\- Pero Ben, tenían razón - dijo ella apenas en un susurro, con la voz rota y los ojos anegados en las primeras lágrimas -. Se metían conmigo por ser el enemigo, por estar con Snoke cuando él mató a vuestra gente. 

\- No, no tienen razón. No contigo. Snoke es un tirano. No es un líder, porque los líderes no hacen eso. Ni es un maestro, porque en ningún momento se interesó por lo que pensabas. Tú no tienes la culpa. Y aquí no voy a tolerar a ningún hombre que tenga la intención de violar mujeres, y menos si quiere acercarse a ti - dijo mientras le colocaba un mechón detrás de la oreja.

\- Él me obligó a vivir cosas que en la vida habría elegido - Rey bajó la mirada.

\- Lo sé.

\- Yo no he matado a nadie - dijo ella con severidad, porque era importante que Ben lo supiera, que siguiera creyendo en ella -. Tenía diecinueve años, era la menor de todos y no me obligó a cometer ninguna atrocidad todavía. Por suerte. Pero si presencié otras, Ben. Y tengo miedo… De mí. De que el lado oscuro siga vivo en mi interior y me lo arrebate todo de nuevo.

\- Eso no va a ocurrir. Nadie va a venir a por ti, Rey. 

\- Pero, y si… - siguió llorando ella.

\- Confío tanto en ti, Rey. No me importa si todavía existe el lado oscuro en tu interior. No me importa. Lo que me importa eres tú. Y si viene alguien dispuesto a arrebatarte tu vida de nuevo, lo impediré. 

Se estaban cogiendo de las manos, las grandes y cálidas manos de Ben envolvían las de ella. Aferrándose a ella. Acariciándose mutuamente. El enlace seguía transmitiéndole el miedo y la tensión del chico por todo lo ocurrido. Por las heridas de ella y lo que había vivido aquella tarde, por ser incapaz de controlarse con la fuerza,

\- No puedo parar de pensar en lo ocurrido. En como me hablaban y me cogían, en lo que estuvieron a punto de hacer… Luego llegaste… Y mandaste al otro contra la pared…

Rey vio que Ben cerraba los ojos con fuerza.

\- No quise hacer eso. No del todo. Estaba muy alterado, en descontrol. Y lo hice sin pensar. Debo mantenerme cerrado a la fuerza para evitar que eso ocurra. Para herirte a ti. O a mi padre, otra vez. 

La tristeza con la que dijo eso le rompió el corazón a la chica. Ben temía intensamente su propio poder.

\- ¿Ben? - dijo Han abriendo la puerta, interrumpiendo la conversación -. Oh, hola Rey.

Se separaron las manos en cuanto le vieron.

\- Hola Han - dijo ella, separándose un poco más de su hijo.

\- Venía a por Ben. Chico, ¿necesitas hablar? ¿Vamos fuera?

\- Luego nos vemos, Rey - dijo él.

Y con solamente una mirada triste pero llena de confianza hacia la chica, significando un adiós, Ben siguió a Han, como si todavía fuese aquel niño, con la cabeza gacha y los hombros caídos, mirándole después con desolación, como quien vuelve a casa en busca del refugio y el calor añorados. Y en esos momentos difíciles, el chico no puso resistencia a seguirle, sintiendo el instinto innato de no negar la cercanía y su apoyo cuando algo sale mal. Sin pensarlo, simplemente sucediendo. Porque seguir a quienes queremos cuando estamos heridos es incluso más fácil que respirar.

Y aunque Ben no quisiera pensarlo, porque todavía no quería aceptarlo, seguía con los ojos arraigados a su padre. Y a su familia. Como siempre había sido.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Quiero traer todos los clichés que nos gustan a este fic? EFECTIVAMENTE. 
> 
> Me encanta que Rey pueda hablar con Rose, y de que su amiga le diga que EVIDENTEMENTE LE GUSTA AL CONTRABANDISTA. 
> 
> Que Ben vista con ropa negra no es un guiño a Kylo, bueno en cierta forma sí, porque Ben no es un jedi. Tiene los dos lados de la fuerza al igual que Rey. Y la escena con Han me ha dejado demasiado soft.
> 
> Estoy deseando que nuestros idiotas espaciales se besen.


	7. The Takeoff

La lluvia no paraba de caer en esos momentos. Rey no había visto a Ben desde que se fue a hablar con Han y no le encontraba por los pasillos. No le veía por ninguna parte. Se concentró en el enlace, y como si fuese un hilo del que tirar, lo siguió hasta el hangar. La chica pensó que estaba a bordo del Halcón, pero recorriendo la sala se dio cuenta de que no estaba en la nave. Estaba bajo una de las puertas levadizas, levemente levantada, mirando hacia la tormenta que asediaba el paisaje. El fresco del exterior, el olor a tierra mojada impregnaron las fosas nasales de Rey, que una vez más se encontró maravillada por la naturaleza de ese planeta. 

\- Hola - dijo ella, acercándose. Sabía que el tema de su padre era algo delicado para él, y quería ir paso a paso. Que él notase que no quería herirle.

\- Hola - susurró él, girándose hacia ella. 

\- Espero que la base no se inunde - comenta ella, intentando formar una sonrisa, mientras miraba afuera. Los árboles se movían al son del viento y se podía escuchar truenos a lo lejos -. ¿Puedo sentarme?

Ben asintió.

Lentamente, ella se puso al lado suya, en el suelo, tal y como él estaba. Al acercarse más, pudo observar algunas gotitas de lluvia que se habían quedado en la cara del contrabandista, o partes de su pelo que estaban húmedas también de la misma lluvia. Él parecía no haberse dado cuenta.

Pasaron un rato sin decirse nada, ambos contemplando el agua caer, sumergidos en el ruido de la lluvia, en el repiqueteo de las gotas con el suelo, las puertas, el movimiento de las hojas de los árboles. Rey pensó que él se había olvidado completamente de que ella estaba sentada a su lado, hasta que le volvió a escuchar.

\- He hablado con Han. Estaba realmente preocupado por lo ocurrido. Por ti y por mí - Rey no le interrumpió con preguntas, conformándose con cualquier cosa que él decidiera compartir con ella -. Quiere volver a ser mi padre, quiere demostrármelo. Lo que él no sabe, es que nunca ha dejado de serlo. 

Ben respiró lentamente, calmándose.

Entonces la chica pensó que a lo mejor el agua de su cara no se debía del todo a la lluvia. 

\- Cuando tenía doce años, vivía con mi tío en su academia, con los demás estudiantes. Todos entrenábamos para ser jedis. Pero la diferencia entre ellos y yo, era que ellos recibían visitas de sus padres. Yo ninguna. Mi madre siempre estaba ocupada y mi padre se perdía por la galaxia día sí y día también. Ese año, tenía toda mi esperanza puesta en que alguno de los dos vendría por mi cumpleaños. Pero ninguno vino. Han se presentó días después, disculpándose. Siempre se estaban disculpando - Ben hizo una pausa para mirarla a los ojos, de una manera muy intensa, pero luego desvió la mirada al suelo, como si estuviera avergonzado -. Discutimos, y como yo no tenía casi control sobre la fuerza, le estrellé sin querer contra la ventana de la habitación. Nunca tuve un buen control, pero eso fue la gota que colmó el vaso. Todavía tengo pesadillas, el suelo lleno de cristales, la sangre, la mirada aterrorizada de mi padre - le tembló la voz -. Desde entonces, decidí cerrarme a la fuerza. Me mudé con mi madre poco después, aunque la mayoría del tiempo lo pasé con Jynn y Cassian, unos amigos de la familia que accedieron a quedarse conmigo cuando lo necesitase. Cuando ya fui lo bastante mayor para que nadie se interpusiese entre mis decisiones y yo, empecé a viajar en el Halcón como contrabandista. Te va a resultar gracioso pero, al principio iba de un planeta a otro esperando encontrar a mi padre y que decidiese volver. Pero no fue así. 

Ben se secó las lágrimas, evitando la mirada de Rey. Pero la chica, decidida a que él supiese que podía contar con ella, apoyó la cabeza sobre su hombro. Notó como Ben se giraba para mirarla, haciéndole cosquillas en la frente con su pelo.

\- He estado solo toda mi vida. Siempre me he sentido perdido. 

\- No estás solo, Ben - le susurró ella.

\- Tú tampoco - dijo él, tan cerca que casi pudo sentir el cosquilleo de sus labios.

De una forma simultánea y lenta, Rey acercó su brazo al suyo, acariciando su piel con la suya, llegando finalmente a su mano, con precaución, como si fuese lo más delicado que había hecho en su vida. 

***

Rey se preguntaba porqué la general requería su presencia de buena mañana. Hacía cinco minutos que se haba despertado y ya se encontraba recorriendo los pasillos, casi desiertos, en dirección a los mandos de la base. La hinchazón del labio ya no estaba, y había dejado de dolerle. Parecía que una pequeña cicatriz se iba a quedar de adorno.

Entró en la sala y enseguida vio a Leia.

\- Hola General.

\- Hola querida - le saludó la mujer, que se levantó de los escritorios y se dirigió a ella con una amplia sonrisa -. Te estarás preguntando para qué te he querido aquí tan pronto, ¿no?

Rey asintió, en ascuas por saber los motivos por los que la mujer había querido reunirse con ella.

\- Verás, llevas ya tanto tiempo aquí que me he planteado un nuevo puesto de trabajo para ti, Rey. Sé que estás cómoda trabajando con Rose, pero seguro que hay algún trabajo en la base que te gustaría más. ¿Hay algún trabajo en especial que te guste?

La chica se quedó sorprendida porque nunca lo había pensado. Siempre había estado ocupada con el mantenimiento eléctrico y jamás había pensado en dedicarse a otra cosa. Pero supo muy rápidamente algo en lo que podía encajar. Uno de los momentos más agradables que había vivido en la base le dio una idea de lo que le gustaría encargarse.

\- Estando aquí todos los días he descubierto que… Me gustan los niños - incluso ella misma se quedaba sorprendida con sus propias palabras, nunca esperó decirlas, y menos en voz alta. Pudo ver que el rostro de Leia se iluminaba solamente con imaginarla entre ellos.

\- ¡Rey, qué alegría me has dado! Estoy segura de que puedo pensar en algo. ¿Te gustaría encargarte de esto realmente?

\- Yo… Hay varios niños en la base, y ya he hablado con algunos. Me gustaría mantenerlos ocupados, cuidarles… Incluso podría instruirles en los principios más básicos de la navegación… - a medida que iba hablando iban llegando más ideas a la cabeza y se iba formando un plan que le comenzaba a entusiasmar.

\- ¡Oh, querida! Me encanta lo que vas pensando - le dijo Leia felizmente -. La verdad es que los niños que tenemos por aquí dan demasiado trabajo y la persona que se encarga actualmente no da para basto. Serías de gran ayuda si te unieras a él y os organizáis.

Rey estaba maravillada. No podía creerse que por fin iba a dedicarse a algo que la llenara más, algo que ella disfrutara de verdad. Pero de algún modo, aquello la había dejado en shock. Nunca se había planteado que allí, en la resistencia le diesen la oportunidad de elegir un oficio. Mientras los miembros de la base no se encontraban en alguna misión o batalla, cada uno ejercía una especie de trabajo para mantener el orden y poder atender a todos los que allí vivían. Guerrilleros que sabían cocinar, enfermeros, médicos, científicos, turnos de limpieza… E incluso gente dedicada a los niños. Rey no supo que iba a querer rodearse de ellos, pero desde el momento en el que habló con alguno en la base, su corazón se iluminaba. 

Ella quería hacerlo. Estaba decidida.

\- Leia, no sabes lo agradecida que estoy - dijo la chica, con una sonrisa deslumbrante. Pero esa misma sonrisa se fue desvaneciendo poco a poco a medida que un pensamiento se adueñaba de ella, y le preguntó a la general, preocupada: ¿Y si los padres de los niños no quieren que esté cerca de sus hijos?

\- No te preocupes, si hay algún problema hablaré con ellos. No olvides que eres de los nuestros, Rey.

***

Lo último que le había dicho Leia Organa seguía rondándole por la cabeza. ¿De verdad era una de ellos? ¿Ella quería serlo? Desde los meses que llevaba allí, había desarrollado un sentimiento de pertenencia, pero no hacia la base o los hombres que frecuentaban el edificio. Era más bien hacia las personas que le comenzaron a importar. Si analizaba sus sentimientos con detalle, sabía que la pertenencia a la Primera Orden se había esfumado. No había sido de la noche a la mañana, pero la influencia de Snoke en ella ya no estaba. Su hogar estaba allí, con Rose, Ben, Leia, las nubes y el sol. Y no quería decepcionar a Leia, por eso no se sinceró diciéndole que no se sentía fiel a la resistencia, en realidad. 

Ella era leal a las personas a las que apreciaba. Y nada más.

Y aunque el lado oscuro de la fuerza latiese en ella, Rey no iba a dejar que aquello hiciese daño a alguno de ellos. Sentía un miedo inmenso hacia esas sombras que sabía que era incapaz de controlar, esa parte que estaba en sintonía con el lado oscuro: era ella misma, era parte de su ser. Parte de su esencia. Ella podría aceptar esa fuerza oscura y la usaría para proteger de cualquier cosa a aquellas personas que consideraba hogar. 

O incluso los protegería de ella misma y de esa oscuridad, si hiciese falta. 

Porque ellos le daban un propósito.

Y Rey se encerraba en esos temores sin darse cuenta del lado luminoso que comenzó a florecer en ella tiempo atrás, de una forma exuberante y potente, llegando para traer la armonía ella buscaba.

***

Volvía a encontrarse por los pasillos, algo perdida, buscando la sala en la que se solían reunir los niños todos los días. La General Organa ya contaba con ella y le había explicado en qué consistía su nuevo trabajo, el lugar donde iba a ser y el horario que se impartía. Pero en ese momento su preocupación era no encontrar aquella habitación. Caminó por pasillos en los que no había estado nunca, aproximándose a la zona donde estaban los dormitorios. Nunca había visto esa parte de la base. Unas escaleras al fondo del pasillo conducían a ellos, abajo se encontraban todas las habitaciones donde dormían los miembros de la resistencia. 

Pero unos ruidos y gritos la distrajeron de esa curiosidad por los dormitorios. En el pasillo que giraba a su izquierda, había una puerta entre abierta, y a través de la rendija se podía ver movimiento. Las risas y golpes procedían de ese cuarto. Bingo.

\- ¡A ver, chicos! ¡Sentaos! - se escuchó una voz desde dentro.

Rey sabía que iba a trabajar con otro chico. Un tal Finn. Ambos se iban a encargar de que los niños estuviesen vigilados y aprendiesen algo de provecho. Se acercó a la puerta y tocó, mientras la abría. El interior era una sala con varias mesas, estanterías con libros desperdigados, algunos juguetes por el suelo y niños corriendo por todos lados. Rey reconoció al niño que le pidió ayuda con su nave aquella vez, un niño de ocho años y pelo negro, que en esos momentos estaba persiguiendo a otro más alto que él, pasando entre las sillas caídas. Otros tres niños jugaban con palos de madera, como si fueran sables láser, intentando darse entre ellos. También pudo ver a dos niñas, una más mayor con el pelo rubio sentada en una de las sillas, contemplando la escena con cara aburrida, y la otra, que no parecía tener más de tres años, sentada en el suelo alejada de los demás, abrazando a su peluche.

Finalmente sus ojos se dirigieron hacia el hombre que intentaba hacer que los niños se estuviesen quietos. El traidor. 

\- ¿FN2617? - preguntó ella, reflejando en la cara la irritación que le producía su cercanía.

\- Prefiero que me llamen Finn, en realidad - respondió el hombre. Puede que ya no estuviesen en la Primera Orden pero el ex soldado de asalto seguía sintiéndose muy nervioso cuando Kira Ren se dirigía a él.

La chica respiró hondo, porque sabía que si seguía odiándole no iban a llegar a ninguna parte. Total, ya no lo sentía como antes. Meses atrás, su presencia la enfurecía increíblemente, pero ahora solamente sentía un ligero rechazo a compartir el mismo espacio que él.

El hombre pareció darse cuenta del bloqueo que sufría Rey al entender que iba a tener que trabajar con él.

\- Chicos, vamos a salir fuera un momento. En seguida entramos.

Ambos salieron al pasillo.

\- ¡Nadie me dijo que iba a tener que compartir tarea contigo! - exclamó Rey, irritada.

\- ¡Si lo ha decidido así la General Organa, yo no puedo hacer nada! - intentó gritar él, en voz baja -. Para mí tampoco es agradable. Sé que es muy difícil que nos llevemos bien. Pero, ¿puedes olvidar la Primera Orden y toda esa mierda y centrarte en que vamos a estar con niños? 

Rey bufó. 

\- De acuerdo.

\- Bien. 

Acto seguido, volvieron a entrar y se encontraron con todos los niños sentados en el suelo, observándoles. Observando a Rey, para ser más exactos.

\- ¿Tú eres Kira Ren? - preguntó inocentemente uno de los niños.

La mente de la chica se quedó en blanco porque no sabía qué contestarle.

\- Yo… Mmm… 

\- ¿Es cierto que tienes una espada láser?

\- Mi madre me ha dicho que eres de los malos - comentó con aire sabiondo la niña rubia.

\- Soy Rey - dijo ella manteniendo la calma -. Antes trabajaba para los malos, pero ahora no. Ahora trabajo aquí.

Incluso Finn se giró hacia ella, sorprendido.

\- ¿Y por qué trabajas ahora en la Resistencia? - preguntó uno de los niños que habían estado luchando con las espadas de madera.

\- Porque me gusta más trabajar aquí. Y ahora voy a estar con vosotros.

\- Te vi un día con Ben Solo. ¿Sois amigos? - le preguntó otro niño.

\- Sí - respondió ella.

Entonces todos los niños comenzaron a hablar a la vez.

\- Ben mola mucho.

\- ¡Es súper fuerte!

\- ¡Un día me dio una chocolatina a escondidas!

Pero Finn, les interrumpió, estableciendo algo de orden.

\- Vale chicos, Rey ya se ha presentado, pero ella no sabe vuestros nombres todavía. 

Finn señaló a la niña rubia, para que ella comenzase.

\- Soy Cyntia. 

\- Y yo Sel - dijo el niño más alto con una sonrisa, también rubio -. Somos mellizos.

\- Airmin.

\- Rem.

\- Cole.

Dijeron de forma seguida los tres niños que tenían espadas de madera.

\- Yo soy Mark - se presentó también el otro niño que quedaba. A él ya le conocía. Fue quien le pidió ayuda con la nave de juguete.

Y comenzaron otra vez a darse golpes con las espadas y reír. 

\- Silencio por favor - les instó Finn. 

\- Yo soy Mu - escuchó Rey que decía una vocecita. 

La niña pequeña era la que había hablado. Sentada al lado de Cyntia, seguía abrazando a su peluche, que ahora Rey se dio cuenta de que era un ewok. Tenía el pelo corto, en forma de melenita, con un flequillo que no llegaba a taparle los grandes ojos marrones. 

Rey le dirigió una sonrisa, y la niña abrazó con más fuerza aún su peluche, sonriendo también, vergonzosa.

\- De acuerdo, a partir de ahora, _Rey_ \- dijo haciendo hincapié en su nombre-. Estará con nosotros y nos portaremos bien con ella, ¿entendido? - los niños asintieron -. Ahora nos pondremos a repasar las diferentes partes que tiene una nave con un dibujo. Acordaros que las explicamos ayer.

Todos se sentaron en las mesas, prestando atención a Finn. 

Resultaba sorprendente como por arte de magia todos los niños se pusieron a atender al chico. Callados y atentos, en seguida supieron lo que tenían que hacer. Cada uno con un folio y varias cajas de lapiceros desperdigadas por las mesas, se pusieron a trabajar. Rey se dio cuenta de que todos dibujaban de forma fluida, menos la niña pequeña. Mu.

\- Es la nave más bonita de todas - le dijo Rey, dulcemente.

\- Gracias - sonrió la niña, alegre. Todavía tenía sus dientes de leche.

\- ¿Y estos quiénes son? - preguntó Rey, señalando a una especie de monigotes.

\- Mis padres - dijo Mu.

\- ¿Tus padres viajan en la nave?

\- Sí. Y algún día van a volver. 

La chica se quedó sin habla instantáneamente. Aquella niña con aquel pelito tan suave, esa vocecita y siempre con el peluche en la mano vivía en la base sin sus padres. Posiblemente muertos o desaparecidos en alguna misión. En esos momentos la guerra le volvía a resultar cruel, porque lo único que quitaba era vidas, quitaba personas a la gente. A esa niña le quitaron una vida totalmente distinta, como le había pasado a ella.

Al finalizar la clase, todos los niños se despidieron de ella, y Rey pudo observar como Mu era la última en salir, cogiendo al ewok de peluche y el dibujo de la nave en la otra mano.

***

\- ¿Qué me quieres enseñar, Ben? 

\- Ahora verás.

Bajaron a los niveles de los dormitorios, por los pasillos. Rey le seguía, observando lo decidido que caminaba Ben, y sintiéndose muy intrigada por aquello que le quería enseñar el contrabandista.

Por las ventanas se comenzaba a ver el atardecer.

Se pararon en una de las puertas. Ben se giró para mirarla y sonrió. Fue una sonrisa muy dulce y vergonzosa.

\- He hablado con Leia, y ambos coincidimos en que llevas mucho tiempo viviendo aquí. Además, tu comportamiento es ejemplar…

\- En serio, Ben - le cortó ella, ansiosa -. ¿Qué está pasando?

El hombre sacó una llave de su bolsillo y se dispuso a abrir la puerta.

\- No volverás a dormir en una celda. Esta es tu habitación.

La cerradura sonó, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos Ben le dio la bienvenida a su nuevo cuarto. Rey estaba sin palabras. Había un pequeño armario en una esquina, una cama con un edredón de cuadros azules, una mullida almohada (que Rey se moría por probar), y los últimos rayos del Sol entraban a través de la ventana que encabezaba la cama. 

Rey se fijó en la mesita de noche, donde una maceta con flores blancas la saludaban y parecían darle el toque a la habitación. Como si su presencia le hicieran saber que ese era totalmente su cuarto.

\- Me he asegurado de que todo esté en perfecto estado, y sobre todo que tu almohada sea mejor que la que tienes ahora.

\- Oh, Ben - dijo ella con lágrimas en los ojos, girándose para mirarle -. No me lo esperaba, esto es… Es…

\- Entonces, ¿te gusta? - preguntó él, sonrojándose y pasándose la mano por el pelo, nervioso.

\- ¡Me encanta! ¡Esta habitación es genial!

E inmediatamente Rey se sentó en la cama, probando la comodidad del colchón. Puede que no fuese la habitación más lujosa del universo, o incluso de la base. Pero para ella era perfecta. La consideraba mejor que la habitación que había tenido en la Primera Orden, cuyo recuerdo comenzaba a desdibujarse. 

Se acercó a la mesita de noche para observar las flores. Delicadamente, acarició los pétalos de una de ellas.

\- Las puse yo. Pensé que le daría un toque más… Acogedor. Algo más como tú.

\- Es perfecto - le dijo ella, sonriendo como podía, ya que pensar en que alguien se había tomado la molestia en hacer algo para ella, algo de corazón, le oprimía el pecho de alegría -. No sé como agradecértelo. Pensé que me iba a quedar en la celda para siempre.

Ben rió.

\- Llevaba tiempo pensando en que tenía que sacarte de allí. Y mi madre coincidió conmigo. En este pasillo la mayoría de habitaciones están vacías y nadie te molestará. Mi habitación también aquí, justo la última, al final. 

Ella volvió a observarlo todo, tan feliz que no podía concentrarse en cada detalle.

\- En serio, Ben. No sé como agradecértelo.

Él se acercó a Rey, sonriendo tímidamente.

\- No tienes que agradecérmelo - le susurró él, mientras le cogía de la mano a la chica -. Simplemente quería hacerlo.

Ella observó como sus manos se unían, sus dedos se entrelazaban. Lo habían hecho ya varias veces, pero ella no dejó de sorprenderse cuando se tocaban de esa manera. Él la buscaba y ella le correspondía. Seguía siendo algo nuevo y novedoso para Rey, algo tan importante que le resultaba difícil acostumbrarse; pero también lo veía como si fuese lo más natural. Como si ese contacto íntimo que compartían hubiese estado allí desde siempre, algo innato entre ellos. 

Unos segundos después sonó el timbre por toda la base anunciando el final de las jornadas y la cena en el comedor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Creo que ya es hora de ir rompiendo la tensión sexual.

**Author's Note:**

> Si te ha gustado deja un comentario o kudos ♥


End file.
